The Abomination
by crona234
Summary: I remembered that day as if it had happened less than a day ago. The day my twelve years of blissful ignorance was completely crushed just like the buildings that were destroyed. Seattle was obliterated along with all its citizens never to be rebuilt again. I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about I gained something from it though. I gained power. [Percy is a son of Zeus]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, the beginning

I opened my eyes slowly. When I gazed upon the sky I saw a bleak black with shades of red scattered around like droplets of blood. The hard rocks dug into my skin but I felt no pain even though it was enough to make me at least bleed. I got up slowly my vision foggy and not able to recognize the area around of energy hit me like a bullet and I fell to the ground.

"Come on get up Percy",I said to myself as I slowly got to my feet. Up until this moment I had not been aware of any of surroundings but the sky. when my vision finally cleared I saw something that would completely destroy my life forever. I saw a ruined city with buildings that appeared to be either demolished or half crushed, cars were scattered all over the place and were either burnt or completely torn apart. The worst part of it however was not the cars or buildings but the people there bodies were complete unharmed (besides the ones that were crushed by cars or buildings) but they had a horrible feature to them.

They were pale white with black hair and appeared to half all the life drained from them. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I slowly began to walk around and then immediately ran into a dashing pace. I ran past the destroyed buildings, past the wrecked cars, and over the dead corpses. I then suddenly tripped on a ripped apart motorcycle and fell to the ground forcing myself up I looked at my hands.

I hadn't given my hands any attention until now but what i saw made me want to sit down and cry in a corner. My hands were jolting with electricity but this electricity was black and rimmed bloody red. "Like the sky", I thought. My mind began to put the pieces together in my head. "No that's not possible I thought "it can't be". I then ran full speed to my destination. "I have no time to lose", I thought " if this happened to downtown Seattle then what will.

No keep those thoughts out of your head it's going to be fine she will still be alive maybe it only happened downtown maybe she's still alive", I thought faithfully. I couldn't of been more wrong. As I ran closer to my house the destructive conditions still remained. As I reached my street a fallen house blocked my way. Anger and fear boiled up in me and a bolt of black lightning shot from my hands to the remains of the house.

I suddenly remembered whose house that was. It was 's house. The man was completely insane and the perfect stereotypical mad scientist. He was always fooling around with some junk and making it into something that seemed to be hundreds of years ahead of any United States government facility. But he was charismatic and funny and made me invest more time in him than any other adult I ever met.

Plus he had a daughter he was reconnecting with. Emma was her name i think. I had only met her once but she had many aspects that were like her father. The thought of him made me upset but I didn't have time to mourn for him I had to move.

The remains exploded into every direction and scattered out of the way leaving a open path for me. I couldn't believe what I had done it wasn't just a few boards that I destroyed but practically half a house. The electricity still danced in my hands as if it was asking for me to do it again. It was tempting not to just destroy every single house I saw out of sheer anger but i still had to remain in control after all I still had to know. I ran to my house and I felt like someone had just pierced me with a lance I saw my mother Sally Jackson lying over dead.

Her once clear skin was pale and dead. Hair hair once so silky and smooth was black and gaunt. Her eyes once caring and full of life were dead and blank. I bent down and cried for what seemed like years. In all my twelve years of living I hadn't ever cried more than on that day.

**Author's notes: Well that was my first chapter of my first story a little on the short side but i didn't really have much to work with unless i went into every little detail but oh well the next chapter will be longer and hopefully the chapters after that I'm planinng to hit at least 1000 words every chapter so other than that i think it turned out okay but reviews and comments will be appreciated and if you find any grammar errors in the story ( Not counting the authors notes because i won't edit those for grammar) make sure you let me know it can only make me better because right know i probably suck at grammar so anyway Percy is obviously not a son of Poseidon anymore so should i have an oc fill that gap that he left or just replace it with a different child of blank let me now in the comments or reviews or whatever who cares.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, an explanation

The only thing that snapped me out of my weeping was when I heard a loud roar and felt a scratch to my shoulder.I leaped and looked back at the thing that scratched me a large black haired hound the size of an rhino looked at me with its large malicious jaws and jagged claws. "Leave me alone I screamed as a bolt of electricity hit that hound from hell and it disappeared into dust. Normally I would be mesmerized to see a giant rhino dog but considering my experiences today I wouldn't be surprised by anything. I then remembered the large cut on my arm and looked at it.

I was surprised to see that the wound was closing up. Black electricity seemed to be jolting from the wound as it closed up. Again I normally would be surprised but considering everything it wasn't surprising. "Well the abomination has rising", a raspy voice said. I turned around there stood a woman with grey reptilian like skin and bright flaming hair but her oddest feature was a pair of long bat like wings.

"though I never expected you to awaken at such a young age".

"Who are you"? I said sternly not hiding the anger in my voice. "My you are a scary one aren't you", she said mockingly.

"Tell me what you are and I while consider letting you live", I said as electricity jumped from my hands.

She stepped back and her face seemed to turn from that of mockery to fear.

"I am an empousa", she said with a shaky tone.

"Like…. from Greek mythology".

"Yes".

"Please what's next the gods of Greek mythology are real", I said mockingly.

"That would be the next step".

I stared at her memorized. I know I said nothing could surprise me anymore but this just completely destroyed my world view. I used to think there wasn't a god but know there are over one hundred. I also used to think when we died we just died and that's it game over. But know there are three different places I could be going and right now I know I will going to the one with a lot more fire.

"Are there more people as powerful as me"?

"She smiled "there are more demigods but there has never been one that is as powerful as you".

"What? I don't understand, why"!.

"Simple"she retorted. "You Perseus Jackson are a plague, a monster in demigod flesh, the one who has killed hundreds of thousands in a single second",She said, the mocking returning to her voice.

"You Percy Jackson Son of Zeus are an abomination".

The info of what happened before I awoke began to burn inside my mind. All I could remember was falling down in searing pain and before I fell out of conscious I remember seeing a blast of black and red and that's it. I didn't remember why I was there who I was with and how come I became what I am."What!" I screamed. "I'm not an abomination or a son of Zeus I'm"! I stopped I didn't know what I was to be honest. Was I this so called abomination that she claims I am.

I don't know to be honest and don't care because even if I'm not this abomination I know one thing. I'm a Monster whether I am this abomination or not.

"I would love to stay but i feel like the more I stay here the closer I am to getting killed so bye" she said as she disappeared into the shadows."Wait come back" I screamed but she had already disappeared into the shadows.

I sat down near a shard of broken glass that was likely from our house.

I looked at it and saw that my once curly blonde hair had become straight and black and fell down almost to my shoulders and my electric blue eyes had turned a crimson red.

"Gotta match huh",I muttered with a little laughter escaping my throat as I summoned my black and red electricity. It was the only time I had laughed since the explosion but it felt pitiful and weak. I got up and went over to my mom. " I know you probably can't hear me mom" I said trying not to burst into tears," but if you can know this.

I'm going to make things right... somehow". I bent down and kissed her forehead and then I slid my hand over her eyes and she closed her eyes for the last time. I knew my promise was likely going to be just words but I didn't care. This was the least I could do for her. I began walking back out of the borders of Seattle. I noticed another body. This time I went and examined it fully.

The skin lacked any color and was pale white and it seemed if i cut it with a knife no blood would come out. I grabbed a bit of its black hair and yanked on it. A chunk of its hair came out immediately after pulling on it. I began to realize what had happened. When I caused that explosion these people weren't caught in it; they were drained by it.

They acted as a food source. I jumped back; the thought that I had used these people to activate my powers disgusted me. But in my heart I knew it was true. I got up and began to walk; I then finally reached the borders of Seattle.

You know that saying don't look back well I looked back at all the death and destruction I caused and I felt a wave of emotion come through me. but I didn't cry. As I looked back I felt a change happen inside of me like my heart had burnt to a crisp but rose anew from the ashes. I stopped looking at Seattle my home and began to walk.

_**A**_**uthors notes: Whew 1000 words so anyway the prologue is officially finished and Percy is going to be out on his own someone should tell the monsters to watch out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Powers

I had been walking for about six hours but the sky still Hadn't lost the dreary black and red sky and until I got to Redmond it stayed. Redmond despite not being hit with the full force of the explosion was still in bad condition. The outer area leading from Seattle to Redmond was obliterated and even the outer area of Redmond looked like a little slice of Seattle. It took me about ten minutes to enter the area that wasn't affected by the blast but that didn't look to good either.  
There were family's scattered on the streets holding each other. They were likely not killed by the blast but had their homes destroyed because many of them were wearing injuries and their clothing was reduced to rags. I heard a woman talking and turned around but it was only the news. I turned around and began to watch. "In recent reports the casualties have risen from 100,000 to an estimated amount of 700,000 not including the amount of people outside of Seattle. Researchers are blaming this phenomenon on a nuclear bomb detonation from a terrorist attack.  
The president is currently searching for the suspects and has already contacted other countries asking if they know anything of it. I'm Rachel Jane and this is 8 news." "A terrorist attack? Did no one see me did no one see the sky?" My brain lurched from the idea that no one saw what I saw. Remembered a book I read on Greek mythology mention avail of some sort that separated the gods from the mortals.  
"That must be what's happening."  
"I can't believe anything like this ever happened."  
"Fucking terrorists, I will see them executed."  
I've been called a terrorist before. In the fourth grade I threw a soaked sponge we were using for the dunk tank on field day at a girl who stole my dollar and she called me a terrorist who was worse than Osama Bin Laden.  
I brushed the insult off after all she was massive bitch and she needed to be taught a lesson. But those two grown men saying that hit me like a hundred bullets because they were right I was a terrorist; I was worse than Osama Bin Laden. I have 700,000 people lives under my belt those people were mothers, fathers, daughters, and sons. Believe me some of those people deserved to die but most were just ordinary people who didn't deserve their fate. I felt the anger began to burn up in me; I felt like destroying something. I didn't make eye contact with the men who called me a terrorist.  
I began to walk away to a place where I could let out all my frustration. I was going to the forest. Redmond was where I lived until I was seven so I remembered all the forests secret paths. The forest was extremely lush and full of spring flowers. The vegetation had finally seemed to have the strength to fight off the cold breath of winter.  
Too Bad I was going to knock its streak down. When I felt like I was deep enough I shot a lighting bolt at a tree out of pure frustration. The tree fell down with a bang.  
"So it does make a sound", I said chuckling I was impressed with my work. The tree I knocked down was at least twenty feet tall and the trunk was two or three feet.  
"Alright let's try this".  
I built up the electricity in my hand watching sparks fly and a red light surround my hand. After about three seconds I released it. The bolt was three times as large as my original bolt and broke through the tree and stopped when it knocked down another. "Whew, that was some mighty fine shooting Percy", I said with an undeniably large grin. I felt the rage I had from watching the news disappear. "Okay one more".  
I began to gather electricity in my arms but this time I let it come out of my body and build up on my hand. It looked like a perfect sphere and was black rimmed with red (like everything else!). I took the ball in my hands and hurled it. The ball exploded in a blast of black and red and reduced everything around it to rubble. "That is so overpowered", I panted.  
I was exhausted because of the amount of electricity I used. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun begin to sink and the moon starting to rise. My hand raised out and concentrated. "This should work right?" Black clouds with streaks of red began to fill the sky and a large black bolt of lightning struck me.  
Every part of my body was filled with energy and my body burned but in a good way. When the bolt stopped my body still volutes with electricity. I had so much energy flowing inside me I held out my hand and let all the electricity I didn't need go into one massive bolt which crushed at least five trees before stopping." oh man! That is amazing!" I began to calm down. I began to look at my surroundings and find the fact that destroyed everything in my immediate vicinity.  
My stomach grumbled loudly." OK there should be a stream around here; Well lets see how good these powers are at fishing. I walked to the stream and then took my shoes and socks off. I put them up in the water and then surged. In a few seconds dozens of fish began to rise up from the bottom of the stream.  
Since I eat a lot for my age I took about three of the biggest ones and began to set up a fire place. Once the stones were in place and the logs were set I shot a tiny bolt at the wood and a tiny flame appeared. Soon it began to burn into a blazing fire but the flames were strangely dark red and the smoke was pitch black. " Wow I must have a red and black fetish". After the fish was roasted I didn't hesitate to bite into them.  
They were juicy and were like fireworks of flavor in my mouth. Though they weren't the best fish I've eaten. I remember when mom used to make fish. She added the perfect amount of salt and pepper which was a lot but not too much to drowned out the taste. I also remembered the time we went to the cape in Massachusetts and I had flounder for the first time.  
I was a bit skeptical at first because I thought an ugly fish could never taste good. But when I tried it flounders ranked among one of my favorite foods. I smiled faintly at those events they made me happy. But they also made me want to cry because I knew those moments were long gone just like mom. Fighting back the tears I ate the remaining fish and laid down.  
I looked up at the stars. They were a magnificent sight to behold I had never seen so many in one place in my entire life. I felt the sadness of the memories begin to slip away. I slowly began to close my eyes and I felt a wave of exhaustion fall over me I then began to fall asleep.  
" Hey boy what are you doing here", An anonymous voice say. I got up the drowsiness still in effect to see two girls one with black hair and obsidian eyes.  
The other one had auburn hair and brown eyes. They both seemed to be around thirteen or fourteen, they were wearing silver clothing, and had a bow and arrow with them.  
" You know its kinda rude to wake someone up so harshly", I muttered still drowsy.  
"You didn't answer my question boy. What are you doing here", The one with black hair said harshly.  
"Could you refer to me by anything else besides boy"?  
"We will call you whatever we want boy", the one with auburn hair said.  
" Okay then if were going to play it like that then screw your answer and screw you two", I said as laid back down.  
"You're going to tell us what we want to hear", The black haired one said as she drew her bow.  
" So you're going to kill a twelve year old boy for not telling you a simple question?  
That makes so much sense you are the pinnacle of logic and reason".  
"Don't mock us boy tell us your name", The dark haired one said.  
"Oh I can answer that question my name is Perseus Jackson a pleasure to ma- I was cut off by a figure tackling me and cuffing me with some sort of metal that blocked me from summoning electricity from my body. I then recognized the figure. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. She got up. " Huntresses we have found the abomination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, huntresses

I felt The girl with silver eyes pick me up. she was about twelve or thirteen now that I got a better look at her." Get moving boy she", She said as harsh as her other huntress.  
"You know you girls have to start being a little nicer". I said right to the silver eyed ones face. I immediately regretted it because I felt a knee bash into my stomach and knock the wind out of me.  
"Anymore witty comments?", the silver eyed huntress asked.  
"I might have a few later", I retorted.  
"Lady Artemis we have searched the campsite but have found nothing". They began to walk me to their campsite.  
"Walk faster boy we don't have all night", The huntress know as Zoe said.  
"Oh my god can you cut it with the boy crap its getting on my nerves". Artemis grabbed me by my shirt collar and forced me to look eye to eye with her.  
"Five of my huntresses were sent on a scouting mission to track down some hell hounds near the borders of Seattle. None of them came back", Artemis said with obvious grief. I was too dumbfounded for words. " I'm…. Sorry", I said weakly.  
"You should be! You killed five of are huntress not only that you have the moxie to make snark", the huntress known as Phoebe said. I didn't respond no snark no witty retorts' nothing. I was instead thinking of a way to get out of these cuffs. IHad tried to surging but the cuffs were somehow able to block electricity from leaving my body. Artemis noticed my struggling to get some electricity out of my body.  
"The chains are designed to drain your powers if you try to use them so you'll only be hurting yourself when you try to use your powers boy". She was right I suddenly felt tired and my vision began to blur.  
"Come on perc pull it together", I thought. We arrived at their camp soon after. It was fairly simple a few tents some fires illuminating the smell of cooked meat. "So Artemis, where are you taking me.  
" You are going to have a trial at Olympus to decided whether you will be kept alive or killed. I assume you are aware of the most probable situation". I sat under a tree.  
"Think Percy think if you don't find a way to get out death is bound to come. That can't happen I still have a promise to keep. I tossed my head up to the sky and looked at the stars after all it's probably going to be my last time seeing them. Wait Artemis said it blocks me from using my electricity inside my body but what about outside. I concentrated and sure enough black clouds formed. I was able to stop the streaks of red from appearing in the clouds because it would likely attract attention and Artemis or the huntresses might be aware of what I was planning." Hey Artemis come here".  
"What do you want boy", Artemis spoke. Her cold silver eyes not hiding a sliver of hatred.  
"I just wanted to ask you to let me go", I said with a very charismatic tone. I felt a boot kick right into my gut and almost make me puke up my fish which would be funny if it landed on her.  
"Know your place boy and know it well".  
"This is your last chance to let me go or else".  
"Or else what", she scoffed. In that moment a bolt of black lightning came down and struck me causing Artemis to be knocked back. The force of the bolt broke the cuffs off and the second my hands were free I shot out all the power I gained from the bolt at Artemis. The bolt sent her flying only to crash into a nearby tree. She wasn't moving but I knew better. Artemis was still alive after all she was immortal. I will admit watching that sexist goddess crash into the tree was amusing and almost yelled who's the boy know. The huntresses just stood there frozen like statues to the point where you would think they saw Medusa. I then threw an electric ball at the fire causing the entire campsite to go dark. When I could no longer see the huntresses I bolted. Hearing me run the huntresses launched volleys of arrows at me. Thought most of the missed because they were still dazed by the electric grenades' explosion and the fact that they could only see me not hear me, but a few did whiz by my arm causing a decent sized cut. But nothing my resignation couldn't handle.  
As the arrows flew by I had the urge to jump. I didn't know why because a lot of the arrows were above my head and would likely mean a death sentence. But I still had the urge to jump. Giving into my stupidity I jumped and the second both my feet left the ground I ascended. But I didn't stop ascending I just kept going higher and higher until I was two hundred feet above ground. I was in no mood to celebrate though. The huntresses were still after me and I had to bolt. I took one last look at the forest and flew to gods know where. It took me about two hours of flying until I got out of the forest and found a highway. It was at that point I decided that I had lost the huntresses. I looked down to see the few cars on the lonely highway. I was so high up the cars appeared as ants. I was afraid of heights since I was a kid but I strangely also wanted to fly too. Normally I would have either ascended for joy or cried but I didn't have the energy right now. I descended until I was able to read a highway sign. Spokane three miles away the sign read. Spokane is the second largest city in Washington with a population of 200,000. Since it was the closest place it would probably be a good idea to head there. When I began to fly I realized that Iwasn't really flying. It was more like I was controlling the winds. I also realized how fast I was going; I was going at least sixty miles. It took me about three minutes to get to Spokane and I was greeted by an incredible figure of lights. The buildings were shining with a bright light illuminating what seemed to be the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4, Luke

I was watching boy about the age of twelve or thirteen with sandy blonde haired and icy blue eyes running through a forested area. I could tell he was near Spokane because even in the forest there was still a faint light to bright for the moon to ever illuminate on its own. The boy was also holding a bronze sword that was illuminating a faint bronze light that gave me a more detailed look at him. He was wearing dark blue pants that had rips that appeared to have been caused by a large dog and green t-shirt that appeared to be a little torn by the shoulders.

"And I thought my clothes were in bad shape", I thought.

He was also wearing a black backpack that appeared to be half full. "Damn, Can't you just leave me alone", the boy whispered angrily. I heard a raspy laughter from the end of the forest.

"Hmm where are you little demigod I know you're here I can smell you", The unknown voice said with a twisted laugh. "Shit! Gotta move!," He whispered again.

He began to quietly run through the forest making sure not to step on any twigs or plants. I didn't know if the boy knew this or not but his sword's glow was probably going to give away his position because of the glow and might as well began to marinate himself already. He began to run closer towards the light of the city probably figuring there maybe people would at least see him and scare the monster off. But as the boy began to go towards the light it stepped into my view. The beast was the ugliest thing I've ever seen and by ugly I mean hideous. Its skin was a pale gray and looked like it had wiped dirt on itself because there were certain areas of it where there appeared to be large stacks of grim that seemed to be caked in deep because no matter what movement it took it didn't move an inch.

The beast had no shirt and its ugly fat chest was exposed and appeared to have a jagged scar that was as wide as my head and as long as my leg. The scar was also shaded a sickly pink and looked worse than the rest of the skin because of how out-of-place and unnatural it looked. It fortunately had the decency to cover its lower half with a loincloth; I think I would die from the mere sight of its nono area if it wasn't. Covered. The beast was at least ten feet tall and also appeared to be four feet wide. It was holding a club that looked like it just ripped off a big branch from a tree (it probably did) because it appeared to of had smaller branches attached to it and at the end it looked uneven.

Its most interesting part of the beast though was its head; Its teeth were sharper than the hound I fought earlier and had what appeared to be traces of blood and meat stuck inside its teeth. The beast only had one eye and yes you heard me right one eye. Its eye was a sickly yellow and it lacked a pupil. It then dawned on me what this thing was; it was a cyclops. I had read that most of them were sons of Poseidon and they worked for him crafting armor and weapons. But this thing did not appear to be working with Poseidon; it was obviously hostile and maybe even cannibalistic.

The cyclops swung its club up on its back.

"If you don't resist I promise I'll make it quick but if you don't I can't guarantee it either way I'm having some fresh meat tonight". The boy stopped running but took a swords' stance; I could see fear in his eyes but he still was able to put on a brave persona. "Well I see you still wish to struggle even though the net is already closed. I admire your bravery demigod but this is your last stand", The cyclops chuckled exposing his jagged rock like teeth.

The cyclops swung its club vertically trying to break his ribs and end the fight but the demigod rolled under the blow and stabbed the cyclops in its leg. It roared in pain and tried to kick him back but the boy dogged again and sliced its stomach leaving a scar almost as worse as the one it had to begin with. The cyclops swung its club at him and he dodged it again, But this time the cyclops was able to kick the kid knocking him to the ground and the boy lost grip of his sword which fell near the cyclopes. The boy was able to run but without a weapon he would be food in no time at all I had to do something but how. I felt my eyelids open slowly and I was on the old couch in the top of the building.

"Was it all a dream?", I thought to myself. I then heard a malicious laughter and turned towards the sound. I saw the forest; the same forest I had seen in my dreams. There was no time to lose. I ran off the building and flew towards the forest.

Soon I able to see the cyclops coming ever so closer to the demigod. I quickly descended to the forest; once I was passed the trees both the demigod and the cyclops were able to see me.

"Ah two for the price of one know that's a deal", The cyclops roared with happiness.

"Sorry buddy but your dinner arrangements are canceled." The cyclops laughed hysterically. "Do you honestly think you can take me? You don't even have a wea-."

I shot a bolt at the cyclops knocking it to the ground.

"I'm sorry what was that about not having a wea? I think I missed that part", I said as electricity bolted from my hands. It moaned with agony as the cyclops got up slowly. I could have killed it knows but considering the amount of lives this thing obviously took I decided to have a little fun with it. The cyclops swung its club directly at my ribs hoping to kill me quick but with some help from a little wind I leaped into the sky. The cyclops threw its club at me with furousious speed but flew out-of-the-way and it hit a nearby tree causing the entire tree to shake. Soon after I saw the tree fall down roots and all.

"Well, someone has some anger issues. I would suggest you see a psychiatrist." The cyclops expression turned from frustration to rage.

"You arrogant demigod I will eat the flesh from your bones I will", the cyclops screamed as it looked around rapidly to find an object to use. I then summoned a small amount of electricity in my hand waited. When I had a good shot I shot it directly in its one ugly yellow eye.

The cyclops screamed in agony and horror as it began to run around and flails its arms around in what appeared to be a desperate hope to hit me despite me being about six feet above his arms. I know you guys are thinking that it was pretty comical and believe me it was, but it was also extremely pathetic, and made me feel the slightest bit of sympathy for the monster. Though the Cyclops deserved much worse I couldn't find anything in my heart to make it suffer any longer. I shot a bolt at the squealing monster and the beast disappeared into a blazing golden light. Descending to the ground I shifted my attention to the boy with sandy blonde hair. From the boy's expression I could tell he was debating whether he should shake my hand in thanks or run for his life.

"Well that was definitely something", I said as I extended an arm towards him. The kid took my arm and pulled himself up.

"Yeah not everyday you see someone shooting black lighting out of there hands. I'm Luke Castellan son of Hermes." I was about to share my name but I stopped my tongue. I didn't know this kid and if I wanted to avoid what happened with the huntresses it would probably be a good idea to go incognito.

Luke noticed my hesitation. "And you are?", he said giving me an odd look.

"Sorry spaced out for a second. I'm Sirius pierce son of …. Zeus I guess." I had used my younger cousins name because he was always bragging about the fact that he was named after a star and Pierce just came to me. "Well then Sirius I thank you for saving me from the fate of becoming an entree."

"Yeah so where are you going anyway?" He looked at me strangely.

"Go where? We demigods have no place to go", he said grimly.

"Yeah but don't you have a mother or someone who takes care of you?" Luke's expression began to grow dark.

"I don't associate with my mother and would like to keep it like that", He said with hatred in his voice, but it wasn't directed at me though. It was more there was an invisible figure in the room and all the anger and hatred was going towards it.

"Sorry about that Luke I didn't know." Attempting to swallow the hatred he asked

"What about you and your mom? Are you trying to find her?" I grimaced in sorrow as the memories flooded back to me.

"My mom's no longer with us." His faced seemed to morph from that of anger to sympathy in a matter of seconds.

"Really? How did it happen."

I felt more more sorrow showing as I tried to form some sort of false sob story.

"Never mind man its obvious that wound still hasn't even scabbed yet. Sorry for bring back the memories." I forced the sorrow down my throat and quickly looked at his sword.

"What metal is that sword made out of?", I said trying to change the subject.

" You really have never heard of celestial bronze? I thought every demigod and there mother had a weapon made out of one." Luke went and picked the sword up from the ground and slid it back into its sheath.

"You realize that your sword glows like a neon sign and will probably attract any monsters in a one mile radius given the fact of how eye shatteringly bright it is so I would keep it in its sheath if I were you." Luke seemed to just stare awkwardly at his sword before slapping his face with his palm over and over silently saying "Stupid stupid". After luke snapped out of his self anger he asked "So anyway where are you headed Sirius?" I actually didn't think about that part. All that's been on my mind for the day or so is getting away from Seattle.

"Nowhere to be honest Luke."

"Well then how about you join me us demigods are safer when we're together." I thought about it for a moment. After about ten seconds I came to the conclusion that Luke was right. We would have a better chance of survival if we stick together and besides what other choice did I have. The huntresses were still close to the and it at least seemed that Luke knew where he was going somewhat.

"Alright then where are we going?", I asked curiously Luke pulled a map of the U. S out of his backpack.

"I was thinking of heading to Trinity California, then heading to Nevada."

"Ah yes and there's only about five hundred miles from Spokane and Trinity. That's practically nothing! I bet we could get there by nightfall if we start now", I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I know its pretty far from here but I'm planning on buying train tickets and we should get there in no time at all."

"Do you have the money for the train tickets?"

"Well no not yet."

"Well this is just perfect", I thought in my head. "Alright no need to worry about it right now we should probably get some shut eye", I said as I began to rub my eyes.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired to", Luke responded.

"Well come on then. I have a good spot where we can sleep." Both me and Luke began to walk to the building where I had slept earlier.

The sun looked like it was beginning to rise but the moon was still up in the sky causing a beautiful shade of violet to light up the sky. It was almost as if the sun and the moon were fighting for control of the sky and it appeared Artemis's victory would be short lived as Apollo came to reclaim the sky for himself.

"Well here it is", I said as I pointed towards the building.

"How are we going to get up?"

"That's simple my friend I'll just boost you up", I said while struggling to hide a devious smile.

I put both my hands together and he slipped his foot into the socket.

"Alright Sirius boost me up to that open window and then I'll help you up."

"Oh I thought I was going to use the winds to carry you all the way up there my bad but oh well can't back down now."

"Wait Sirius do-." I watched as Luke flew up in the air and gained just enough height to safely land on the roof. I floated up to the roof not even trying to contain my laughter.

"You're freaking face man. Oh just give me a second to catch my breath."

"Dude what the hell you could have killed me", Luke screamed. He looked so mad that I thought at one point steam may start to come out of his head.

"Alright I will admit it was pretty immature of me to do that do you forgive", I said still laughing.

"Only if you promise to never do that again."

"Alright but you have to admit it was pretty funny though." Luke grunted but I swear I heard him mutter "Maybe a little." I gave Luke the couch because according to him I almost gave him a heart attack. I took to the air to sleep and I will admit it was pretty comfortable not as comfortable as a regular bed, but it was still nice. my eyes soon gave into sleep. My eyes were greeted by the blazing sun's light and the cool spring breeze as my eyelids slowly opened.

I was still floating but I was barely an inch of the ground. Luke was still fast asleep. Know normally I probably would have woken him up to start the day but since Luke was up all night running away from a cyclops I think I can give the guy a break. After about an hour he began to stir.

"Morning sunshine time to get up we got work to do."

"Oh gods it's you I thought you were just some horrible nightmare I would wake up from, but alas the fates are cruel", Luke said in an over dramatic sarcastic tone.

"Your a freaking jackass you know", I said laughing. We may have only known each other for less than a day but I think me and him were getting along fine. "Alright I'm going to jump off the building wanna try?"

"As tempting as that offer sounds and believe jumping off a building and killing myself sounds very tempting I'm going to take the stairs", Luke said as he headed towards the door that led towards the stairs.

"The doors locked."

"They never made a lock that us sons of Hermes couldn't unlock."

'Alright suit yourself, I said as I jumped off the roof. It was accelerating to say the least. At the very last second I summoned the winds to slow me down, and to land with less force. So when I got down I landed barely making any noise. It took Luke about two minutes to arrive down.

"Damn that was a tough lock to pick but I got it", Luke said as he held the lock in his hands triumphantly. The streets of Spokane had lost their luster from the night before and now appeared as a plain city. We walked near an ATM and an idea burst into my head.

"Say Luke you're the son of Hermes right?"

"Yes I am."

"Which means you're the son of thieves right?"

"Well I prefer not to go by that but yes I am."

"Alright do you think you can get some money out of that ATM."

"Well I never thought of it but I guess I can try", Luke said as he stepped toward the grey machine. Luke began to type in odd sorts of number combinations and the ATM went blue screen about six times then the screen reverted back to its original generic state and it deposited a wad of bills.

Luke took the money and walked up to me. "This is about three thousand dollars. I looked at the money greedily. This was as much money I ever had access to.

"Well I know the first thing we're going to spend this on."

"What."

"Clothes its starting to look like you're a wearing trash bag", I said as I examined his clothes condition.

"Like yours are any better", he laughed. He was right I looked like I had been taking a leisurely stroll in no mans land. Fortunately there was an American eagle nearby. I began to browse the varied selections until I found a pair of black pants and a dark red t-shirt with black shoulder cuffs. Luke returned with an emerald green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants.

I noticed that there was a section for backpacks so I decided to pick one up. It was gray and made of cloth and appeared to be more for style over use, but hey beggars can't be choices. We both checked out items and changed into our new clothes.

"So, do you know how much money the train tickets cost"?

"I think there around two hundred bucks for each of us."

"Ah that's good we still have plenty of money left over." We went to the train station. It was plain looking station. Concrete floors that seemed to be chipped in some areas, a few metal benches with green rubber on them. The Train would arrive at 1:30.

I checked the large LED light cloak which read 1:00. "Great plenty of time". We both walked over to the man at the counter. "Two for the 1:30 train going to Trinity."

"Why are kids so young going to California by yourselves?", the man asked raising his eyebrow.

"Parents. Its kinda complicated." That actually technically was the truth. The whole reason we were even in this situation was because of our parents. Well technically for me it's because I exploded but my dad is somewhat to blame. The man nodded and handed us our tickets without another word.

We walked to where the train would arrive. I sat down on the metal bench and began to ponder our situation. It's probably a good thing I'm getting out of Washington after all the huntresses are probably hot on my trail and could reach Spokane in a matter of days and Artemis probably didn't appreciate me shooting her with a lightning bolt. But there's this part of me that can't help but feeling when I leave Washington behind my promise will stay there as well and I truly won't ever make it up to the people I killed to gain these powers. It's my fault that they were all dead. But what else could I do?

If I stayed in Washington I would be caught by the huntress. I could try to kill them. I probably could kill all of them if I wanted. It would make my life easier for a bit. But I would never do that the very thought of having another person's blood on my hands sickened me and besides I would just look like more of this abomination.

My best option would be to go with Luke and head to California. The huntresses probably wouldn't find me anytime soon and at least there it's a little warmer.

I looked at the LED cloak. It read 1:12 eighteen minutes to go.

I felt an odd presence staring at me. I looked towards my right to find two boys. One of them had light blonde hair cut short military style with electric blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. The next boy had light brown hair that was grown out a little unlike his blonde friend, light brown eyes and freckles. Know they would have seemed like ordinary kids except for the fact that they both were wearing golden breastplates that gave of a glow like celestial bronze, and the boy with brown hair had a short sword strapped to his waist.

Since nobody even noticed their armor I could assume that they were protected by the mist. They began to walk towards us. Luke began to notice their arrival and gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Relax we're not here to fight you after all we all are demigods here", The blonde boy with the scar said. Luke's grip on his sword loosened but he still kept it there.

"I'm Jason Grace and this is my friend Bobby Monroe", Said the blonde boy who I now know as Jason.

"I'm Luke Castellan and this is my friend Sirius Pierce", Luke said as his hand slid off his blades hilt.

"Nice to meet you guys", Bobby said cheerfully.

"So anyway, I'm a son of Jupiter and Bobby overhear is a son of Minerva. Who would your godly parents be?", Jason asked.

Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me up on to my feet.

"Well, Jason I think I have someone you'd liked to meet." Jason focused his gaze on me. I was going to speak but my jaw just seemed to freeze. Jason and I would have looked alike before the blast, but now are features were like opposites of each other. His short blonde hair conflicted with my long black hair and his electric blue eyes were the core opposite of my dark red eyes.

So to say the least we would never be thought of as cousins much less half brothers. In fact Luke seemed to look more like Jason then me.

"Hi, this may be kinda sudden but I'm a son of Jupiter too." Jason examined me for what felt like a minute. "Yeah, I know we kinda look nothing alike." Jason stopped staring at me and shook his head.

"No, its just that besides the red eyes you look almost exactly like my sister Thalia."

"Wait, we have a sister? Where is she?" Jason's expression seemed to speak a thousand words none of which I could understand except two words. She's dead.

The atmosphere in the room went dead cold and nobody dared open there mouth. I had never had any siblings before and now I was told I lost one. I would like to say I was grieving, but in reality I felt little to nothing. Yes it is somewhat sad that I've lost a sibling, but I never knew her and she never had any effect in my life. There was this little spec of sadness in my heart though.

It mainly came not from what we did but rather what we could of did. I had always wanted siblings now my wish had become half true.

"Hey ,Luke and Sirius we have a proposal for you", Bobby said trying to lighting the mood.

"What", me and Luke both said at once. Jason seemed to snap of his sadness and said

"The whole reason we came to talk to you guys is to ask if you would like to join camp Jupiter?" Bobby picked up where Jason had left off.

"Camp Jupiter is a place where demigods of all parents can come and have a safe place to live and hone their skills and powers." Their offer was very tempting. I had only been a demigod for about two days and I was already sick of it. At camp Jupiter I could probably find a place to relax and feel safe. Unfortunately my daydream was of course crushed by the harsh fist of reality.

I had barely escaped from the huntresses and there were only about twenty of them. If I was found out inside the camp I would likely be caught, tried, and executed faster than sonic can run. Luke's face seemed to light up at the idea of camp Jupiter. It was probably for the best that he goes anyway because he's been at this much longer and deserves a break. I heard the grinding of railways and felt the train pass by causing a gust.

"Well time to go."

We will discuss the rest of the details on the train", Bobby said.

I nodded and began to walk towards the train.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking through a ruined city. The buildings were either torn down or half broken. Streets were reduced to a tarry mess and the fragments of tar appeared to be a bright orange implying that something burnt them to a crisp. I began to walk down the ruined streets. The tar burned against my feet despite me wearing sneakers.

I continued to walk despite the searing pain. There were bodies scattered all over the place but they looked unharmed by whatever attacked this city. All the bodies strangely looked the same; black hair, dead eyes, and pale skin that lacked a single drop of blood. The bodies seemed to cause me more pain than the street, but I still continued to walk. I looked up at the sky, and I saw black clouds streaked with red in them like drops of fresh blood.

My feet burned so much to the point where I fell down to the ground in pain. I could barely even stand the searing amounts of pain being rushed into my body. It felt like my feet were being slowly gnawed off by a rabid dog. I just wanted to lay there and wait for death, but a force seemed to take control of me. I got back on my feet and began to walk. The force seemed to be leading me to a designated destination despite my efforts to stop or even slow down.

I began to walk to what appeared to be a small fissure in the earth that seemed like it was the center of destruction. I assumed this would be where we stopped but we walked right through the fissure and headed near another damaged street. When my feet came in contact with the fissure my feet felt like the flesh was melted out of them, and I was walking on bones. I let out a scream as I struggled to run or accelerate my speed. The pain seemed to get worse as I headed closer to the fissure. The pain began to move up from my feet to my legs and continued to move up.

Once I got out of that gods awful fissure the pain seemed to calm down but it still hurt like Hades and the pain began to move up to my thighs. My feet still began the painful walk and I began to walk to a street riddled with dead corpses. The sight made me almost vomit and throw up my hamburger from last night, but instead I still began to walk. We walked to the outskirts of the city, and it seemed to look more like a town than a city. Ruins of houses just begging to be knocked down, Small mom and pa shops that were in ruins, and a small little fountain with a angel on top that had lost both it's arm's and head.

The place looked like it was ripped straight from silent hill. I began walking to a small street. The entrance of the street was covered with the ruins of a house, but fortunately the ruins were scattered by an unknown force, and made it easy to cross them. Some of the boards that force moved out of the way appeared to be burnt. I began to walk through the wreckage and finally stop at a house.

The pain had now began to come crawl all the way up my chest and was just about to reach my shoulder blades. I looked at the ruined house, and I saw a boy holding a female corpse crying to himself. As much as I tried I couldn't identify any of the boys physical features. It's not like I couldn't see the boy he was as clear as day, but it was like every time he tried to identify the boy's features they would just disappear from my brain. I began to hear the boy curse at god or what he thought was god and continued to weep.

I knew in my brain that he was the one who caused it after all he was the only survivor so that leads me assume that he was the one who caused it, and besides there was something in my head that made me believe the info 100%. Though I also couldn't help but feel like bad for him. It appeared he didn't mean to do it, and he appeared to have suffered a great deal from it. I could feel the pain began to grow as I fell to the ground on my knees. I could feel a sharp pain as my knees fell to the ground, but it was nothing compared to the burning pain I felt that had now spread to my arms.

My vision began to blur, but I saw my hands began to become as pale as the other corpses. I saw my blonde hair from the corner of my eye lose it's sandy texture, and become pitch black. The pain had now moved up to my head, and was almost to my eyes. I began to black out, but before I blacked out I saw black, reddish waves of energy leave my body. The waves that left my body began to go into the boy that was weeping.

Every Time a wave of energy left my body I felt an increase in pain, and I felt like I would be more likely to black out. After holding out as long as I could, I finally gave in, and blacked out. I woke up screaming, and was surprised to feel the pain was gone. I sighed in relief as I realized it was all a dream. I felt a large object hit my face.

"Luke shut up! It's still dark out so go to sleep!", Sirius said.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream."

" Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret no one cares!

"Wow, you're angry when you don't get enough sleep." Sirius just turned around in the bed grumbling. I threw his pillow back, and closed my eyes to fall asleep. the opening of our door awakened me as Jason and Bobby walked in.

"Rise and shine, the breakfast cart is here", Bobby spoke. I got out of my bed quickly while Sirius was barely able to slump up from the covers. "Be there in a sec", Sirius yawned. We through our clothes on, and headed out of our cabin. When we arrived at the cafeteria we saw both Bobby, and Jason waiting for us. The breakfast line had already closed for today, but they had already got both Sirius and I bagels and apple slices with peanut butter.

We both sat down on the opposite sides of them.

"Well, what do you say we kick off where we left off yesterday", Bobby said. We had been discussing Camp Jupiter last night, and it sounded like paradise. They described it as a place that you can be safe, and secure. You don't have to worry about monsters trying to kill you in your sleep, and don't have to wonder when your next meal will be.

Sirius however seemed to be a little turned off by the idea. I was always good at reading someone's facial expression, and judging his expressions when we talked about Camp Jupiter he didn't seem very enthusiastic about the camp. To the point where when they asked us if we wanted to join he asked why Jason had that scar on his lip. He had gotten it from trying to est stapler when he was two years old. This changed the mood drastically in a comical way, and got everybody laughing even Jason. Despite Sirius being able to lighten an otherwise serious mood it was obvious he was dodging the question.

Though I didn't understand what, it was obvious that Sirius had a reason not to go to Camp Jupiter. I hadn't questioned him on it yet, but if he kept dodging the question I would need an answer. that he was trying to cheat himself out of a better life, and wanted to stay on the streets was pissing me off.

"So, when you arrive at Camp, both of you are going to have to take a test to decide which cohort you fall in", Jason said.

"What's a cohort", Sirius said.

"cohorts are sort of like your home. There are of five cohorts in total, and which one you are in depends on your strength and skills."

"Oh, so is it safe for me to assume that you guys are on the top." Both Bobby and Jason cringed.  
"Were both in the fifth cohort which is the lowest cohort", Jason said.

"Oh", Sirius said. No more words were spoken for the rest of meal. the lack of speaking didn't seem to affect Sirius, and in fact seemed somewhat relieved that we had dropped the topic as he shoveled his food down his throat. When he finished his meal, Sirius excused himself from the table, and began to walk back to our room.I got up, and called Sirius. He looked back at me, and gave me a look that said he didn't want to talk now.

But I didn't care about what he wanted now we needed to talk now.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sirius gave a reluctant nod, and I led him down back into our room. "What the hell is going on?" Sirius attempted to play off the innocent role. " What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. The fact that you keep trying to avoid talking about Camp Jupiter."

"Ok Luke, when did I supposedly avoid talking about Camp Jupiter."

"Last night when you asked about Jason's scar you were trying to change the subject."  
"What is what I say and do your business."

"It's my business because you're reluctance could cost me out of getting into the roman camp!" I pushed him slightly, but it seemed to be harder than I had intended because he went back two feet, and lightly hit the wall. Anger burst in his eyes, and seemed to light up.

Black electricity burst in his hands as it continued to flow down from his shoulders to his hands which glowed with an unholy light. A force of energy swept me off my feet, and caused me to hit the door with a force that nearly broke it off it's hinges. I had fortunately hit the door with my back and not my head which had me avoid any real damage. I fell to the floor with what appeared to be black sparks coming from my body. My vision was blurry, but I did see Sirius run up.

He pulled me to my feet as I struggled to gain my balance. I Leaned on the wall to help give me extra composure as my vision cleared. Despite it being blurry I could see something clear in Sirius's eyes. I had expected the electrifying anger that seemed to send shock waves up my body. But what I saw was fear in his red eyes.

I was still alive, and Sirius seemed relieved by it.

He broke eye contact with me as he went past me out the door.

_**Percy P.o.v**_

Well now I had two reasons not to go to camp Jupiter. One it's very like that if I even set foot in that camp I will likely be greeted by the gods with an army of immortals, and two even if they somehow don't find me in their own camp I will still likely be executed because I killed someone over my emotions. No that can't happen I have to keep my emotions in check.

If I don't I'll just do what happened to Luke again to a different person. I walked back to the table so hopefully Luke won't bring the topic up in front of Bobby and Jason. If they asked me if I wanted to come with them I would have to decline. I would have to give up the peace, the fancy food, the training sessions, the possible companions I would meet, all of it. It was kinda funny, I would have to decline the most luxurious offer I would ever been giving just to save my own hide.

Yeah, that offer doesn't seem that great anymore. I walked slowly back to the table were both Bobby and Jason sat. I considered sitting down, but decided I needed some fresh air. I told them I was heading outside, and they said nothing of it. There was a small open bridge that connected all the train carts together.

It was fortunately open to the public where some people smoked, talked unpleasant topics, or for me, to be alone. The train was going about eighty miles per hour, and the wind made it hard to look around. I was alone though, and that is all that matters. I leaned on the railing, and stood there for what felt like years, and I watched the scenery roll by. I began to think of how much damage Luke sustained from the attack.

I didn't try to hurt him, but it just happened anyway. Though I did remember seconds before Luke got hurt I had a twisted want in my mind. I wanted to hurt Luke. I never would have acted upon this want, but it seemed that my body acted upon it. I wondered if Luke would share the events with Jason and Bobby.

If he did they both would probably began to doubt their offer for me to come to Camp Jupiter. It didn't matter really now that I thought of it. I wasn't going to their camp anyway so why should I care what light they view me in. The sun had nearly sunken back into the earth, and the moon was beginning it's turn to rule the sky. I hadn't realized how long I had been out here looking at the sky.

I figured that I had just blacked out for a bit, and didn't remember the time passing.

"Beautiful sunset huh?", An unknown voice spoke. I turned around to where I heard the voice, but there was no one there. I turned my head back to see a man standing right next to me. The man was around his twenties with long black hair slicked back, obsidian black eyes that seemed like empty holes, and pale skin that seemed like he hadn't seen the sun in years.

He was wearing a pure black suit, a dark gray collar shirt, and pure black tie. Despite his odd appearance, the man was very good-looking, and seemed like he could be a model. I took a few steps back, "Who are you?"

"That isn't important know my friend. What do you think of the sunset?"

"It's very pretty I guess."

"Not something as simple and plain as that. Give me a more profound look at it." I thought about his claim for a few minutes.

" You can say that you're able to see both sides of the same coin at once. The sun being the head while the moon is the tails."

The man began to clap enthusiastically.

"That was very profound for such a boy."

"Thank you but I want you to tell me who you are." The man gave a courteous smile.

"I am Erebus god of the shadows, and it is a pleasure to meet, Percy Jackson, the suspected Abomination of prophecy." I aimed my hand at him as electricity jolted through me.

"Don't worry my friend I'm not here to fight you." I lowered my hand, but still kept electricity jolting through me. " Do you really believe I'm this Abomination." The man gave off a grin that seemed to light the entire sky.

"I'm not going to cross you off as a possibility,but I haven't seen your actions and attitude match that the Abomination of prophecy."

"What do you mean my actions haven't matched the Abomination? I just blew up my Seattle, and I then hurt my friend.

"Yes I saw that, but you did not intend for those outcomes to happen did you? I shook my head. "Good, then you still haven't acted like the Abomination of prophecy."

"What do you mean when you say prophecy."

I'll skip the boring details, but a prophecy is a prediction done by oracles that is 100% correct. I will abridge this one a little, but the prophecy states that an abomination will rise, destroy Mount Olympus, and kill the Olympians.

"Wait, I thought the god's couldn't be killed because there immortal."

"The Olympians power is tied to there throne so when you destroy those they become as weak, and helpless as other mortals."

What Erobus said was incredible. If I was this Abomination I would not only destroy Olympus, the home of the gods, But I would also end their existence as well. And the worst part for them is the fact that if I am the Abomination it will happen no matter what. "Before the Olympians came across this prophecy they were worrying about Kronos. When they came across it they spent all their time trying to find you.

"What if I was this Abomination? What would you do?"

"The answer is simple my friend. I would sit down, and enjoy the fireworks. The Olympians fate doesn't affect me or my domain in the slightest. Besides even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop you if you were really him.

I would just end up being ground up and tossed into Tartarus if you were the Abomination. He turned back, pulled out a black cigar box, pulled one out, and light it. While exhaling, black smoke came out, and seemed to fade into nothing. "Well, it was very interesting to talk to you Mr. Jackson, but I must unfortunately take my leave. Oh, by the way I had my wife manipulate the sky to make it night.

I figured if I were to meet you I might as well make a scene." He waved goodbye as he walked into the shadows vanishing. As if it noticed Erebus's leave, the sky began to transform back into its clear blue state. I didn't know why, but the talk with the god of shadows seemed to calm me down. I turned around, and began to walk back to the cart.

Jason and Bobby had left the table, but Luke was there instead. He looked fine, a little shaken up, but fine. He noticed me, and gestured for me to come sit down.  
"Hey Luke, sorry about what happe-."

"Don't be, it's my fault that it started after all I was the one who pushed you."

"That doesn't excuse that I injured you." Loud footsteps hit the floor as Bobby and Jason came running towards us.

"Guys we spotted some monsters in the cargo cart." Both me and Luke got up.

"Ok what monsters are in there, and how many", Luke said.

"Two hellhounds and one empousa", Bobby said.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets kick some ass", I said. Jason and Bobby led us down to the cart. They both pulled out their swords.

They were pure gold, and had the same glow that Luke's sword had.

"Well, after you guys", Bobby said as he gestured us to open the cart's door. He looked a little odd when he said that, but I reluctantly opened the door. When I opened the door a gray hand grabbed me by my shirt and tossed me in. When I hit the floor a hell hound was one me.

It leaped for my throat, But I fortunately blocked it from ripping my throat out with my arm. Its teeth sunk into my arm like I was a steak. I flinched from the pain, and began to hear the cracking of a bone. I slammed my hand surging with electricity unto the hell hounds snot, and watched it burst into golden dust. Electricity surged from my arm as I felt the wound close up.

"Sirius, you okay", Luke said as he began to run towards me sword in hand. A hell hound just about the same size as the one that attacked me ran at Luke. Luke dodged the Hell hound effortlessly, and cut the things head off. The hell hound seemed to make a sad face as it disappeared into dust. I was about to congratulate Luke, but felt a pair of sharp fangs dig into my neck.

The empousa Bobby and Jason were talking about bit into my neck, and began to claw my back.

"Damnit, get the hell off you bitch." Electricity surged through my body. The empousa launched off my back, and it slammed into the wall surging with electricity. The empousa began to get up.

I summoned a massive amount of electricity, and shot it at the empousa in one massive bolt. The empousa disintegrated into dust along with half the wall. Electricity was still surging through my body, and I didn't even feel the slightest bit winded. turned to look at Bobby and Jason to thank them for the nonexistent help they gave me. When I turned my head I had a golden blade to my throat.

"Don't move! If you do I'll slit your throat", Bobby said coolly. My mind began to piece everything together. Bobby and Jason knew I was the suspected abomination, and they were trying to buy the gods some petty time before the true abomination rose.

"Wait what the hell is going on?", Luke said. Jason had taken Luke's sword,and now his lance was next to his throat. I thought I could see tiny shades of red from coming from Luke's neck.

"You are going to be brought to New Rome where you will be trialed."

"Wait, what are Sirius and I being trialed for?"

"Sirius is being trailed for being the suspected abomination, and since you're Sirius's friend you are being trialed as an accomplice of the Abomination." I gritted my teeth in anger.

"What the hell do you mean accomplice?

Luke knew me for only two days, and he didn't even know I was-."

"Enough! Both of you are going to come to New Rome."

"What do you mean Sirius is the Abomination?"

"I'll tell you later Luke."

"Yeah, both of you can catch up in a prison cell while you wait for your trial", Bobby sneered.

Electricity burst through my body like I was struck by lighting. A look of fear came across Bobby's face, but he kept the blade securely to my throat. It didn't matter if he had a sword to my neck anyway. An electrical shock wave knocked Bobby to the ground. He screamed in pain as the electricity jolted through him, but it looked like his golden breastplate was taking most of the electricity for him.

When Bobby hit the floor I didn't hesitate to light him up with electricity. Electricity arced from my hands to his body as I shot him with a stream of electricity. After two seconds I snapped out of my rage, and stopped electrocuting Bobby. When I stopped Bobby sat on the ground lifelessly. The stench of burnt flesh mixed with electricity filled the air.

Looking down at Bobby I thought he was dead, but soon after I saw his chest rise ever and fall. If Bobby wasn't wearing any armor, or if I had electrocuted him for one second more he would be dead. I honestly couldn't bring myself to care now. I turned my head towards Jason with rage in my eyes. Jason's eyes returned my anger, and seemed to spark with fury. But compared to the arcs of lightning surging through me, Jason looked like a little boy rubbing his head on a balloon.

He now held Luke by the neck with his lance directly pointed their as well.

"Let Luke go Jason, or you'll end up like Bobby." Jason looked at the searing image of Bobby,and a new rage began to light up in his eyes.

"So Jason, what will you choose?

"Oh, I'll show you what I chose dear brother."

Jason dropped Luke, then charged at me. He aimed his lance at my stomach, and managed to scrape the side of my stomach. with electricity surging in my hand, I punched Jason in the neck. The blow knocked Jason into the wall. I grabbed Jason's lance from his hand without any fight, and held it to his throat.

"Listen you son of a bitch. You are going to spill everything you know, or I'm going to take this lance and shove it up your ass." Jason was leaking with electricity, but it wasn't my black, red hued, electricity. It was Jason's blue electricity. It seemed like my electricity was pushing his out, and entering Jason's body.

Despite Jason showing obvious pain he managed to answer my question.  
"We were sent to Seattle to find the Abomination. We were told to head back if we didn't find you. When we ran into you we didn't know. When we found the empousa she said she found you at Seattle.

She said we could work together to kill you. We were giving orders to capture you, but bringing you back dead was fine too." Jason almost passed out at the last few sentences, but he gave me all the information I needed. I put two fingers on Jason's temple, and surged ever so slightly. He was knocked out immediately.

I shifted my focus to Luke who was on the floor, and now had his sword back. I held my hand out towards him.  
"Sirius, how did you get those powers?" I was reluctant to answer, but eventually I caved in and answered.

"You remember when Seattle blew up a couple of days ago."

Luke nodded his head.

"I caused it." Luke backed away rapidly, and gripped his sword even tighter than before. "Wait! I didn't do it intentionally", I looked down, "After all why would I try to kill my mother." Luke's face light up like he just solved a puzzle that took him days.

"Sirius, do you swear that you didn't intentionally destroy Seattle."

"I swear."

"No not like that. Swear on the river Styx."

"Okay, I swear on the river Styx that I didn't intently destroy Seattle." Thunder boomed in the sky. Luke looked at me like he was expecting something to happen to me.

When he realized nothing happened he gave me a look of relief.

"Ok lets go then."

"Oh, so you're ready to begin to travel with the number one enemy of the god's currently.  
"Yep." I laughed at how nonchalant Luke's answer was.

Luke began to fiddle with Jason's breastplate straps. Soon enough he took it off, and attached it to himself.

"Get out of the cart. I'm about to do something." Luke listened to my demand and got out of the cart. I held my hand up to the sky. Four lightning bolts came down, and they hit the small bridge connecting the cart Bobby and Jason were in to the rest of the train.

The bridge broke into pieces along with the rest of the supports that kept the two carts together. We watched as their cart began to fade into the background.

"Well, I'm going to take the rest of their stuff", Luke said as he headed towards Bobby and Jason's cabin.  
"Wait, I want some of their stuff", I said as I followed suit into their cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Acid rain

Two days later

I was rubbing my golden coin in an anxious way. I was never what people call patient and all this waiting without any constant entertainment was causing me to become bored rapidly. The lance that I took from Jason was apparently enhanced or something because it could morph into a coin. I was fooling around with it last time and flipped the coin, But I dropped it and it landed on the table near Luke. There was both good news and bad news to me flipping.

The good news is that I figured out how to change it back into a lance. The bad news is that I almost impaled Luke. So long story short, I will never flip that coin if I'm not using it in combat. When we raided Jason and Bobby's cabin for their stuff we did find some interesting stuff. Bobby apparently is the little writer, journalist.

he kept a journal that described all the way from when he joined Camp Jupiter to when he found out I was the suspected Abomination. His in-depth writing makes small moments like someones birthday seem exciting. He also had a black jean jacket which looked incredibly bad ass, and I couldn't help but take it. Fortunately, Bobby is only slightly bigger than me so the jacket fit fine. It was getting close to summer, and it only gets warmer the closer we get to California.

I figured that if I was ever cold it would be a good thing to wear. Luke was rummaging through Jason's bag, and the first thing he found was a picture of a girl with a cold stone look on her face. She had piercing obsidian eyes and shiny dark hair that made into a braid. She was very pretty despite her cold and otherwise blank look on her face. "Well it looks like Jason has a girl back home", Luke said holding the picture up.

"Well, he'll have to wait to see her for a little while longer." "I don't really see what he see's in her, she looks likes she's ready to wring someones neck." " hey man, If you want to see hate in people's eyes you should check out the huntresses of Artemis." "Did you really talk to them?" "Yep, and I did even better.

I went toe to toe with the man hating goddess herself." "You fought Artemis and lived?" "Better yet, I fought her and came out on top." His jaw dropped down to Hades and his eyes became as big as the moon. "How did you do it?"

Thunder roared in the sky as black clouds formed and rain came pouring down. "I just gave her a bit of lightning treatment."

"When I first met saw them they started to shoot me. I had barely made eye contact for three-second before they began to shoot at me. I have no idea what Artemis does to them to make them hate men so much. But they seem to have shoot first, ask questions never, mindset"

"This is just a theory I came up with, but I think the reason Artemis hates men and finds comfort in a group of female hunters is because." I had stopped my sentence mid-way to build up the tension. "Artemis is….ga-" "Artemis is gay", Luke said. "Dammit! You took my idea."

"You made it fairly obvious when you said that she finds comfort in her huntresses, but it does make sense though. Her lack of sexual attraction to men could begin to stimulate anger inside of her." "It's like she's saying because I'm not attracted to you there's something wrong with you not different with me. I think she should just look in the mirror, Stare at herself dead in the eye, and say being gay is okay." Both me and Luke ended up laughing at our bantering.

I also found a canteen filled with a bronze liquid. It looked a lot like honey but I wondered if it tasted like honey. I put the drink to my mouth and took a sip. It didn't taste like honey, it tasted like chocolate cake made by farmland. Farmland was a small bakery near my house that made incredible foods.

The man who owned it was a short Italian man who in reality felt more like family then my dad did. At least he was around, and I was planning on working there when I reached fourteen. Unfortunately I had destroyed his bakery and killed him along mom. I felt the lump in my heart beginning to form back up again, but I shoved it down and tried not to think about it. Luke noticed the canteen.

"I'm just going on a limb here, but is that nectar? "What's nectar." "The drink of the gods that heals demigods but burns them to ashes if they drink too much. Since you can heal fast I think I'll take this."

I passed the bottle filled with the golden liquid. The rest of their items consisted of clothes and nothing of value came back up. So we had waited for two days just watching pastures of cow move by. Everything looked the goddamn same, and I swear we passed by the same herd of cattle twelve times. Fortunately, we were getting close to our stop and finally back unto real was reading the diary I had taken from Bobby's so there was nothing else for me to do.

My thoughts began to wander to Bobby. I had electrified Bobby pretty bad to the point where his skin looked his skin had third degree burns. I remember seeing him breathing, but considering that he did sustain heavy injuries and that me and Luke left him stranded out in the middle of nowhere. Albeit there was a town near them, but the town was pretty rural, and insignificant so I doubt he would receive any immediate medical treatment. If Bobby didn't pull through that just means that another person's blood will intently be on my hands.

I probably was up to about 700,000 by now. The idea of Bobby dying didn't make me sad though. I did like him, he was pretty comical and funny at times and he was also pretty upbeat. I didn't know why the thought of Bobby dying didn't make me sad. There was another emotion that I was feeling though.

It was regret, I knew I could have killed Bobby if I shocked him for only a couple of seconds, but I didn't care though. I should have held back because in reality Bobby probably wasn't going to pull through if Jason didn't give him immediate medical treatment. I also realized that I left Jason in a horrible condition as well. It seemed like he was so close to passing out and was barely able to speak. If both Jason and Bobby are out of commission there chances of survival seemed nil.

Now some of you may say that I was feeling sadness for them in the feeling of regret, but I would disagree because in reality I felt disappointed in myself for not having proper control over my powers. I honestly didn't care about them dying, but the problem was that I wanted to care about their deaths. I just couldn't bring myself to, no matter how hard I tried. To be perfectly honest, my lack of human empathy was scaring me. Luke looked up from his book and saw me contemplating the predicament.

"What's wrong Sirius." I hesitated to answer his question, but I eventually spilled the info. "I'm just thinking if Bobby and Jason are gonna make it. Luke's face showed relation. "You should of held back Sirius. They might be dead now", Luke said in a harsh tone.

"I know that Luke, I should have held back." Despite me being chewed out by Luke I still didn't care about the idea of them dying.

"To be fair, I didn't object when you disconnected their cart. I should have spoken up and told you not to."

"Yeah, but it's still all my fault."

"Well, it's done, you just need to avoid doing it again."

"Yeah, you're right I guess." The train's mono phone began to go off as the captain began to speak.

"Attention passengers, we will arrive at our destination shortly so prepare to leave the train." I almost screamed in joy, the fact we were getting off this god forsaken train was possibly the greatest thing I had ever heard. Luke and I went to our room to get are stuff which we had packed before hand. When I grabbed my bag I noticed the picture of that girl on my bed. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like I needed to take that picture.

It may have held some sentimental value to Jason and if it did he probably would want it back. The amount of people waiting near the exit made it seem like they were as anxious to get off as Luke and I. When they opened the door to the train it felt like a tidal wave had come as people stumbled to get off the were greeted by a brilliant light when Luke and I finally got off the train we by a blazing light that blinded me and tremendous heat immediately caused me to wipe the sweat from my brow. I had been to California before when I was six, but I was still used to the cool air of washington and the drastic heat change surprised me. Hanford, that was the city's name.

It was an above average looking city with nice architectural design and emerald-green parks. Palm tree's leaves swayed in the breeze. "Alright, I think we should restock on food and supplies then head back on the road."

I opened my mouth to ask a question that had been on my mind ever since I first talked to Luke.

"Luke, why are you running away?" In my ignorance, I had figured that Luke would be able to answer this question easily considering that I had shared my story so it would be easy for him to share his. Luke seemed to cringe as I asked my question. "You're not the only one running away from a past."

"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

Luke gave off anger as he pondered whether he would tell me or not.

"My mom was a clear-sighted mortal. That was how she attracted my father and they had me. My mother wanted to host the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi despite my father's warnings. She failed and as a result of failing she lost her sanity.

It wasn't a complete failure though. She gained the power to predict my future at times. She said that I would be there when the abomination slayed the gods. She kept saying how I would have a relationship with it. She said I considered it a friend."

Luke revealing his past made me about as sad as the thought of Jason and Bobby dying which is not much. Though there was this small feeling of sorrow I felt towards Luke.

"It's alright Luke, you'll be okay." Those words sounded more petty and generic than they actually were but Luke seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Yeah, lets just get going."

Luke and I walked into the marker and quickly loaded up on non-perishable food items. Luke also bought a small pot for cooking and a lighter though I could light the fire perfectly fine. We mostly bought food items but as we were checking out our items I took about a dozen candy bars from the checkout counter. "You're going to get diabetes."

"Luke, Broken and mangled parts of my body regenerate in a couple of seconds so I probably will able to eat these and be fine."

"You'll still probably end up fat if you eat that many."

"Eat a Cyclop's dick Luke." After that little tangent, the woman at the counter threatened to kick us out if we didn't pay for our items. Luke still had 8,000 dollars so money wasn't much of a problem. The sun was already rolling down by the time that we had purchased our items. "Well time to get back on the road", Luke stated as we walked out of the store.

"What do you mean? It's already night."

"Well, since both you and me are enemies of the gods we should probably begin moving. It will be better than staying in one place for too long, and monsters won't will have a harder time finding us. "How long have you been doing this again?"

"About two years give or take a few days." "Wow, I've only been at this for about six days."

"Yeah, you pick up a thing or two when you're out all alone." Line break We had walked on a highway for at least two hours and sleep was beginning to wear me out. Luke had said that we were going to stop somewhere soon, but it had been at least forty-five minutes after he said that. "How much longer Luke?"

"We just need to find a spot that has some forests.

"We can't sleep here out in the open." He was right, the land was too flat.

We probably could be seen from a mile away.

"Besides if you want to get to a forest faster you could pick me up and fly." "I can't carry someone as fat as you," I said sarcastically.

"We way about the same."

"No we don't."

Luke didn't respond and just shook his head muttering stupid stupid boy.

"I've found you two." Both me and Luke turned around to see a man with a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Who are you", Luke stated as he drew his sword. "The Olympians are going to be pleased when I bring you to them."

Electricity began to surge through me as I heard the man mention the Olympians.

"Sorry, Olympians is my trigger word", I said in a cool tone. man smiled and began to shake uncontrollably like he was having a seizure.

The man skin began to morph and tear apart. Pieces of flesh began to fall off in clump causing the air to have the stench of blood and raw meat. The man's bone's were now becoming visible. Despite losing a lot of flesh the man was getting bigger. The man's body now looked like a ball and had grown to eight feet.

The ball then burst open revealing a large reptile. The reptile in fact looked more like a dragon without wings. The monster's eight heads each with rows of jagged teeth was the most interesting part about it. There heads were about a foot long and half a foot wide. The beast's neck were only about four inches and it seemed like the monster was putting in a lot of effort just to keep it's head up.

Despite the heads coming from the same body each of the heads had different traits that made each of the heads stick out. One of the monsters was missing an eye while another monster had a mouth that looked like it had been burnt along with it's teeth. Despite having different appearance the heads were all equally ugly. I couldn't tell which head I wanted to cut off first . The monster's heads let out a roar that rivaled the sound levels of a mine going off.

I went for my pocket and pulled out the golden coin and flipped it. As I caught the coin I felt the weight and length change in my hand. It changed into a short sword instead of the lance I had earlier.

"OK, I can work with that." I charged at the monster as it hissed in approval.

"Wait", I heard Luke say. I ignored him and kept charging at the monster. One of beast's head lunged at me clumsy as if it was mocking me. I took the opportunity and cut off one of the beast's heads. It fell to the ground with a thud before disappearing into dust.

The head's neck began spewing a green liquid. When it came into contact with the pavement, it began to deteriorate into a small hole an inch long. The top of the monster's neck began to break open like there was something trying to come out. The top of the monster's neck broke open revealing two new heads. "You idiot!

When you cut off a hydra's head it grows two back", Luke screamed at me as he began to fight one of the heads. The hydra snarled as acid began to spew from its mouth in a broad way. I ran from the acid but felt small drops hit my skin. Electricity began to dance through my arms again as if it was sensing that I was hurt and was asking for me to use it. I turned my sword back to a coin and aimed my hands at the hydra.

"Ok, lets see how you like this." Electricity arced through my hands to the hydra in Hydra's heads tensed up to the sky as the electricity vaulted through its body. A blood curdling scream was heard from the hydra as two of it's heads began to spew acid to the sky. It came down like a rain as it landed on me. I stopped the electricity as I attempted to wipe the acid off me I was only putting it more acid on my hands so that method proved futile.

I fell to the ground and curled into a ball trying to cover myself from the acid .The hydra was still stunned but it wouldn't remain like that for long. Acid was still raining down on me as I struggled to not fall to the ground. I looked at my body to see what a bulging mess it would be now. But despite being showered with acid my body looked relatively normal despite the countless sparks of electricity on me.

My hair was still the same because it grew back to it's original state every time it was hit with acid. The pain was still real though and it hurt with every single drop. It appeared my body was playing mind over matter with my body feeling pain but not taking any real damage. I began to get up from my feet as electricity arced through my hands.

I then shot out a stream of lightning at the hydra. It released another blood curdling scream as more acid shot out of those two heads. The pain was mind shattering bad. I felt like my entire body was going to disintegrate into dust, but I just kept telling myself it wasn't damaging me.

The hydra's acid began to stop and for a second I though it ran out of juice. Four new heads released a scream as fire began to come out of its mouth. The Hydra forced it's heads to look down instead of up and aimed the fire directly at the pavement. It caused a circle of flames to come between us causing me to close my eyes because of the heat. Some of the flames had hit my hands causing me to panic and quickly stop the electrical blast.

The hydra had moved away when I stopped electrocuting it. The flames had left a good deal off smoke around me blocking my vision. I no longer new the hydra's location but there was a good chance it new mine. I heard a snarl from in front of me. I fixed my gaze towards the snarl and saw the hydra snap at me.

It bite into my stomach and began to lift me up. Have you ever had your stomach ripped open? Probably not because if you did it would be over quick and you wouldn't have the displeasure of sitting through the agonizing pain of having you guts ripped out only for them to regenerate again. For any of you who can guess it is absolute agony. Imagine someone taking a knife, opening your stomach, and proceeding to eat your organs while you're still alive. I shot massive bolts of electricity at the hydra causing it to lose some of it's grip.

It still hurt like a bitch though. The other heads began to come closer as if they were going to began to feast on the other parts of my body. But the hydra head's that were coming near turned around and hissed at another foe. The figure began to chop the other heads off mercilessly and when they grew back he just continued to chop them off. The figures weapon was illuminating a bronze light from it. It didn't take me long to see Luke's face as he fended off the other heads.

"What the hell are you waiting for! Call a storm!" Snapping out of my trance, I lifted my hands in the air

"Jump off!" I screamed at Luke. Listing to my command, Luke jumped off the hydra. I slammed my hands back to where my hips would be if the hydra wasn't tearing them apart. Bolts of black lightning hit the hydra in a red light. With each bolt the hydra was slowly losing its grip on me. With one last strike of lightning the beast disappeared into a brilliant golden light.

I fell on the hard pavement, blood still spilling from me like a milk carton. But the blood slowly began to stop until the hydra's bite marks were no longer visible. My vision was blurry and I felt like I was going to pass out from the amount of energy it took to regenerate my wounds. I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain echo through my body. Despite my vision being blurry I saw Luke come up and shove a drink down my throat.

It tasted like chocolate cake from farmland. My vision began to clear until I saw the crystal clear image of Luke

"You realize you owe me because if I didn't help you would be that hydra's dinner", Luke said laughing.

"Lets consider ourselves even because without me you would be that cyclop's dinner", I said laughing back. He held his hand out. I took it and pulled myself up. The smoke had finally cleared and the stars were clear in the sky.

"Up there", Luke said as he pointed towards a star.

"What."

"Thats the star Sirius. I wonder where you're name came from", Luke said sarcastically. It then hit me that I had lied to Luke about my name. All this time he was calling me by the name I took from my cousin. "Actually, my real name is Percy Jackson.

I had giving you a false name if you knew that was the suspected abomination's name. Luke looked at me strangely for a second before turning back to the sky.

"I'm still gonna call you Sirius anyway," he looked at me, "It suits you better." That question alone made me doubt whether I was the same person I was before. I didn't look Like Percy Jackson and I didn't really act like him either. I wonder what mom would think if she could see me now.

"Well, time to get going to those forests right?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." On that note we went back to walking and searching for forests.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this one out and sorry it was shorter than usually. I just couldn't find a lot off substance in this chapter and I had to stretch it out a little. Anyway despite being short I liked this chapter and if you disagree then please do a review just don't be a dick. I'm probably going to focus on Jason and Bobby in a couple of chapters later through the Journal Luke and Percy took. The main purpose of it will just be to develop their characters because I have a plan for both of , did you think they were only there to show how op Percy is? No, I'm trying to make Percy not a Gary stu by giving him traits that make him less perfect and make him need help from Luke from time to time. Some off you are probably wondering why Reyna is in this so early. That's because I want to add her into the story in a bit. Don't worry there will be a reason why she's there so early .If you saw off being used instead of that's because my keyboard changes of into off so sorry about that. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes make sure to correct me. Crona234 out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks later** I jabbed my sword at Luke in desprativity. He parried the blow with an elegant sweep and jabbed his sword into the side of my stomach.  
"Damn it all to hell!", I shouted. "So, thats Luke, 20, Sirius 0." "I swear to god Luke, if I was using my powers. "Yeah, you would fry me like an egg. So anyway how's that electric sword thing coming along? I pulsed electricity into my blade arm and watched it begin to glow. Arcs of electricity went all the way from the hilt to the tip of sword. I went over to a large oak tree and sliced my sword into it. The blade got half a foot into the trunk and parts of great oak were charred. I put both my hands on the handle and pulled the sword out of the tree. "So, it looks like you're wounds up for round 21?" "Ah, of course Luke, I love having a thirteen year old jam his sword into my stomach. It get's me off." "That's a no I assume." "If I can use my powers, then we can fight all you want." "I would prefer not to get to be shocked today. c'mon help me light the fire, it's getting late." Luke was right, the sun was beginning to dip into the sky, and the moon was preparing for it's turn to rule the sky. The sunlight was being blocked by the trees so the sun might as well be done now. I was so focused on not getting stabbed that it didn't even occur to me. I went over to my bag and took of my torn shirt. The shirt I was using for training was the shirt I had on when I was fighting the hydra. I had kept it despite the tears and blood on it. It had been useful to me, now it was just a rag. I might as well toss it into the fire. I put on a new black and red shirt that I bought from marshalls when we came across a decent size town. We also had managed to buy two sleeping bags at dick's sporting goods while we were there. I went over to the fire pit and tossed a black and red lightning bolt into the pit. It lit up immediately in dark red flames. "You're so weird you even make the fire seem unnatural." "I prefer the term unique." "Unique, weird it's all the same." Luke pulled out a can of soup, poured it in a pain, and began to heat it. I sat down on a nearby log and began to fiddle with a little ball of electricity in my hand. "Hey Sirius, do you want some soup? "Okay, I could use some substance after you shoved your sword into my stomach." "No homo." Once we ate our meal me and Luke crawled into our sleeping bags to go to bed. The warmth of the bag caused me to immediately enter a deep sleep. I was standing in a black void. I felt the solid ground on my feet, but all I could see around me was darkness. I tried moving forward but my legs didn't respond. "I've been waiting for you Perceus", a voice called out from the shadowy void. It had a soft deep voice that seemed to echo from afar. The figure's voice was actually comforting and seemed to remind me of someone. I tried to remember the voices name but came to no avail. "Who are you and what is this place?" "My name is Kronos, God of time, and this is a temporal state that I have manifested into existence to speak with you." I was silent for a few seconds and pondered the info he gave to me. "Shall I call you Perceus or Sirius." "How did you know about the name Sirius?" "I've been watching you Perceus. Ever since the tragedy in Seattle, I've been watching you as you began to assemble your arsenal of abilities." "Ok, I have a question? "What is it?" "Are you a petifial? You seem awfully obsessed with me and I don't know if it's safe." A roar of laughter echoed through the void. "Finally, someone with a sense of humor! Nobody is able to laugh at themselves these days. You and me are going to get along just fine." The laughing stopped and Kronos seemed to sober back up. "I was able to watch you because Erebus owed me a favor back then, but know that favor has expired so you won't have to worry anymore." "It must have been a rough couple of weeks for you." "Oh no it was a breeze after all getting betrayed by your half brother, having a hellhound treat you like a chew toy, and being ripped apart by a hydra are all ordinary things that a person must deal with in life. "Do you know who sent all these attacks on you?" "Who sent the attacks", I muttered to myself silently. Jason and Bobby had said they'd been sent out by orders of the gods. That hydra, before it attack me, said it was sent by the gods. But those monsters that attacked me on the train were, as far as I no, montivenless. "The gods sent the hydra, Jason and Bobby, and if the monsters were able to team up with Jason and Bobby so well then it's likely that they were all sent by the gods." "You are correct, the gods have been trying to kill you ever since you gained those powers. How does that make you feel?" I thought about what he said for a moment. The gods were technically my family considering that my dad was Zeus. But they still tried to kill me and Luke. I was their own flesh and blood but they still thought I deserved to die. I could see why they would want me dead, but they still haven't let me explain what happened and give a reason for why I should live. "Let me show you something." A flash of light burned the empty void away and a new image began to form from the void. I standing in a room that seemed to be made out of the finest materials ever made. The room had solid gold corinthian orders that seemed to light up the entire room, marble floors that were so polished you could see your reflection on them, and large torches that had emerald green flames on them. "Kronos, where the hell are we?" My response was greeted by a feminine voice. "The hydra was killed by the abomination and the boy he was traveling with." I turned my focus to the voice and saw 12 thrones shaped in a U formation. Each throne was about the same size but they had different qualities to set them apart. One was riddled with gears and machine parts as if it was some sort of weapon. A large lump of a man with a misshapen head and a leg brace sat upon the machine throne.  
"If he was able to kill a hydra, what other beings that we have control over can we send to fight him?" the man in the machine throne said. "We could send one of us to go after him",said a woman in a throne that had red writing ingrained all over it like it was an oddly shaped book. She had black hair and stormy gray eyes that seemed to be calculating a million situations at once. I was surprised that her brain didn't explode from all the info she was calculating. "Who would volunteer to get there head blown up by a psychopath like him", a fat man in a throne that was covered in grape vine mumbled as he drank a diet coke. "I'll be able to drag him to olympus", Artemis said emotionlessly as she glared at her hunting knife. She had an emotionless expression on but her eyes failed to hide the burning rage she was feeling. "No Artemis, I'll be the one to crush the little vermin under my foot", a large man with sunglasses said as he smiled mockingly. He was sitting on a throne that was blood red and decorated with bronze spears, swords, any weapon imaginable basically. He was a muscular man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket. He gave of a class S douchbag persona that just made you want to punch him directly in the face. I'll admit, I can be a prick a times, but this guy was on a whole another level of dickishness. "I will be the one to take his life. Afterall he took three of my huntresses when he caused the blast. It's only fair that I will be the one to kill him. "Oh really now because I recall that the boy was able to defeat you with a single bolt of lighting." "The boy caught me by surprise and if the fight was one on one it would have gone differently." "Yeah, you would of lasted about thirty more seconds before being electrocuted." "Ares, if you keep it up I swear-." "Enough, both of you are acting like squabbling siblings! Artemis, I will give you one last chance to bring the boy back. If you fail me I will have to find someone else who won't." The voice echoed across the entire room like a clap of thunder. The man who said it was on a gold throne that had had glowing lightning bolts carved into it like they were veins carrying blood. He had jet black hair, electric blue eyes that seemed to glow,and a black- grayish beard. He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit that gave of a C.E.O look. His throne was at the center of U. It didn't take me long to figure out he was Zeus, my father. "So, my own father wants me dead as well. Well, fuck you to, dad. I know who's not getting a fathers day present." "She has already failed to catch the abom-." "Ares, you are acting like a child! From what I've seen, Artemis is much more capable than you." There were no more objections from Ares as he slumped down in his throne and sharped a combat knife. Artemis got off her throne and bowed to our father. "Thank you for this second chance. I will not fail you again, father." "You see, they may be your family yet they betray you. If you join me and my army, we will make them pay for their crimes on you and your friend." I felt the rage burning inside me like a raging fire. "Alright I'm in, Kronos." "Take these then." Two necklaces appeared in my hand. They both were shaped like a scythe. "Give one to your friend, Luke. I know his story and I think he will accept the offer to join us. "What do they do?" "There used as communication devices to communicate with your allies and me." There was a crack and the image of the throne room began to fall apart like broken glass. The image returned back to the empty, dark void. "It seems that I can no longer keep this space open. Wait you never told me what you wanted to be called."  
That question brought up the the thought I had two weeks ago. I couldn't tell if I truly was the same person as I was before. I mean I knew I was in the same body despite it being different. It just felt like I had a different personality after the blast. It also feels like I lost a part of me inside the blast. Something I doubt I can get back. "Just call me whatever for right now."  
"Alright then, You will find us when our paths are ready to be crossed, demigod." With his final words said, the dark void seemed to melt into a black tarry goo. I fell to the ground like I was going to pass out. I landed face first into the goo and began to sink to the ground. I tried to swim but the goo held me in place as if it were trying to kill me. It kept dragging me down deeper. I had figured that I would run out of air soon but I hadn't. As I got deeper down, I began to hear voices of agony. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they sounded like they were from all different genders and races. The goo began to take more human forms as they began to pull me down with human like hands. A short man and a young women took form, grabbed my arms, and began to pull me all the way down to the bottom of the tary pit. I struggled to lose their grip but that led to no avail. I tried shocking them by surging electricity in my arms. They didn't even react and began to pull me down even further. As I got to the bottom of the pit, there seemed to be more bodies waiting for me. Each one seemed to be moaning in agony as if they were being tortured slowly. Their tarry hands reached for me as I got closer to the pit. When I was five feet above the ground the two tar creatures let me go and I dropped into the pit. I woke up to the hot rays of the California sun. My heart was still racing from the dream I had. I clenched my hand only to find the two scythed shaped necklaces in my hand. I took one of them and put it on. There seemed to be a red gem at the beginning of the blade. As I got up to go wake Luke up I heard a small branch break in the forest. I thought nothing of it and went over to Luke's sleeping bag. He was still sleeping so naturally like a good friend I began to yell. "Wake up Luke! It's time for breakfast." Luke eyes slowly opened with a grown. "Why am I stuck with a person who doesn't ever sleep in and never makes his own food." "I like having someone make my own food because I prefer having someone wait on me." "It's because you can't cook for shit. I'm still trying to figure out how you were able to burn water. It was fuckin water, how did you burn it?" "I'm actually still trying to figure that out myself." I remembered the necklace that Kronos told me to give to Luke. "Luke I have something for you." I took the necklace out and gave it to him. "Ok, who the hell gave it to you? Let me guess,one of your emo friends?" "Number one, I am not emo and number 2, you're my only friend. Real talk now. The one who gave me this necklace was Kr-." An arrow pierced my throat causing blood to spill out in buckets. I ripped the arrow out only to barely dodge another. I quickly looked down at the arrow to see a glistening silver through the blood. More arrows began to fly at my head causing me to duck down.  
"Wait a minute, why am I hiding? I can tear this person to pieces in a single bolt of lighting!" I looked up to see the girl with auburn hair, Phoebe, shooting at me. The very thought off her curled my stomach and made electricity jolt through me in rage. I shot a bolt of electricity at her so fast she didn't even react. The bolt struck her with a crackling noise as she fell to the ground. Her skin was charred like burnt chicken and it gave off the unpleasant smell off cooked flesh. I didn't have any more time to contemplate the situation. Artemis had probably heard that noise and was rushing here right now. "Get your stuff Luke! We have to leave now!" I began to shove everything I had in my bag without any care. I had my clothes, candy bars, jacket, picture, and Bobby's diary. I heard footsteps rapidly approaching our area in a quick pace. Dammit, they're almost here. There was no other way around it, I have to fight them. I couldn't fly both me and Luke out of here and even if I left him I would still likely be shot down. I slid my bag off my back and tossed it to Luke. "Luke, get out of here and head to the town west of here." "No, I can help you fight some of them. You'll be killed if you try to fight all of them at once." "No Luke, those arrows will already pierce your stomach before you can even get close to them. I'll meet you in the town and you can buy me breakfast then", I said smiling." "I hope you like brunch", Luke said as he ran off. "I do, Luke." I pulled my coin out, flipped, and caught the coin in my right hand. I felt a golden light come upon me, and once it faded, it revealed the golden sword that I was hoping for. I saw the image of the huntresses getting closer but no arrows hit me or even came at me at all. The footstep finally stopped as Artemis and her huntresses stared at me. Artemis's silver eyes dug into me like an icicle as she continued to stare at me. She broke the stare by shifting her eyes to Phoebe's charred, burnt corpse. Her face showed no emotion, but her eye's seemed to get even icyer in appearance. "You've killed six of my huntresses now." "If you didn't want anymore casualties to your huntresses, you shouldn't have brought them along." She turned her head back at her huntresses. "None of you interfere with this fight." She turned back at me, "The boy is mine." "Listen Artemis, let me go away free or things may get ugly for you."  
"Is that a threat?" "I've beating you once and I can do it again." "You had gotten me by surprise. I'll make sure not to let that happen again." She began to pull her silver bow string back. An silver arrow appeared in the string as she pulled her bow string back. "Don't do this you're going to regret it!" "You've killed six of my huntresses! I will kill you even if father disapproves!" She let go of her bow string. Crimson blood burst in drops as the arrow pierced through my chest. I staggered back but kept my balance. The arrow hurt but the pain wasn't anything I wasn't familiar with. I ripped the arrow out only to be pelted by three more. Each one was so accurate and precise it seemed like she was using a military sniper rifle. It seemed like each arrow I ripped out two more came to take its place. I was beginning to look like a voodoo doll with with all the arrows coming out of me. The pain was beginning to feel like I was in the hydra's mouth again with each arrow going through my body. "Enough!" The arrows in and around my body were sent flying in all directions away from me. Artemis hesitated for a few seconds but began to pull her string back and fire arrows again. A crackling noise was made each time an arrow came close to me and was knocked away. A smile slid across my face as I began to walk closer towards her. "It's over you know. If your arrows can no longer affect me how can you possibly hurt me?" Lightning arced from my hand as I pointed it at her. A bolt shot directly at Artemis at light speed. Artemis just stood there and took the bolt head on. She sprinted at me with the speed of a cheetah knives with knives in hand. She jabbed the first knife in the center of my stomach. She slashed left, cutting open my stomach and spattering blood on her silver clothing. The second knife was blocked by my sword. Despite her young appearance, Artemis seemed to be as strong as a professional bodybuilder, and despite me having the better weapon, she was able to push me back with her knife. My body flew up a few feet in the air only to be stopped by a tree. With incredible speed, Artemis dashed at me again. A smirk came across my face. I hadn't planned for her to be this strong, but know that I had something behind me I could initiate my attack. She aimed her first knife towards my stomach. I parried the attack but still kept contact with the knife. Electricity burst through my sword in a red light. Electricity surged into Artemis's knife electrocuting her. From my hand, an electrical stream blasted Artemis. Artemis flew back from the blast but I kept shooting her. She struggled to get up but was continually pounded by the bolt stream. Her skin was beginning to turn char black and the smell off cooked meat was rising in the air. Screams of bloody murder erupted from Artemis's mouth. Then something odd happened. Artemis began to glow a golden light. The light began to get stronger and stronger until I could barely see what was in front of me. My skin began to feel like a flamethrower was spraying all over. Each cell in my body felt like it was burning. It felt like my body was going to burn into dust. A black aura began to surround me like it was a shield. It seemed like my powers knew I was dying and was protecting me. The light seemed to stop when it came near my aura and dissipate into nothing. The light began to rapidly grow dimmer each time the light hit my aura. Artemis and her huntresses were now visible. When the light completely faded my aura still stayed. When I looked at Artemis's face I could see hundreds of words evident in her gaze. I could see fear, hatred, confusion, anger, depression, and finally, hopelessness. The look in her face made me smile. I had defeated her and she knew it. My sword began to spark back up. My footsteps seemed to shock the ground with each step being louder. Artemis didn't try to run away. Instead she just lied down not moving or saying anything. I looked down at Artemis as I raised my sword. She seemed to lose all the words she had in her eyes except one. I could see acceptance. I thrust my sword into her chest and surged as much energy as I could inside to her body. She began to rapidly shake and quiver. Both her skin and hair completely turned charcoal black. Her eyes seemed to turn into a metallic color before melting into a thick white liquid. With one last quiver, Artemis stopped moving and lifelessly layed there. I ripped my sword out of Artemis's once human body. All of her skin was burnt off and there was no muscle left on her body. Even her bones seemed like they would break if you touched them. I knew her body was dead but I couldn't take any chances. An electric grenade appeared in my hand. I tossed it easily into Artemis's remains. It exploded instantaneously in a crimson light. When the dust cleared there was nothing left but ashes. But for good measure I summoned a wind which blew the ashes into the air. Satisfied I turned back to the huntresses. There faces held as many words as Artemis's did. "Thats what happens when you fuck with me. I know you may be girls but if any of you have the balls to fight me then I'll gladly except. Some of your friends can scrap what's left off you off the trees if I even leave a body. So any takers?" My words were greeted by silence as the huntresses said nothing. " Of course none off you are going to do it. After all, none of you would be stupid enough to even think you could." I began to walk towards the town where Luke was when I heard a voice. "Monster! You will pay for your what you've done to my lady." The voice was that girl Zoe. I turned around and looked her dead in the eye. "Fuck off, Zoe. Your precious mistress's body is gone. So just wait until she respawns or something." I turned back and began to walk away. "You're going to regret this!" "Ha, Last time I checked I told Artemis not to fight me or she'll regret it. I think she bet on the wrong horse don't you?" "You deserved death! You killed six huntresses and also the entire population of Seattle." "It's kinda funny how you mention your huntresses first and the death of 600,000 people second. I guess six huntresses dead is worth more than the pain and suffering off 600,000 people. That seems right" "I didn't mean it like that." "Yeah, yeah and I can shoot fire out of my hands. Though, that would be pretty fucking awesome." "You killed them! You deserve to die and be tortured forever in tartarus." "Speaking of Tartarus, since I am currently deciding your fate I would probably shut up right now." "You're worse than Kronos! At least he didn't slaughter more than 600,000 innocent people! "You know what Zoe? You're absolutely right, Zoe. Kronos never killed over 600,000 people. I am a horrible person. I killed my own mother and didn't even have the decency to bury her. I killed all of my friends and didn't even find them important enough to try to find them. I killed potential friends, enemies, work associates, bosses, lovers without even sparing any empathy. I killed doctors, teachers, painters, thinkers, without even thinking about them. I also beat my brother and nephew within an inch of their life and left them their to die." "So, you admit that you're an abomination." "But Zoe I have a question." "What is it, monster? "With all the blood I have on my hands, What makes you think if I kill all of you I would actually care about your death. I could murder you all in cold blood right now and not lose a pinch of sleep. I don't care about any of you. You can all die for all I care." Zoe's eyes widened as she began to step back and raise her bow. "Do you honestly think you can hurt me with that pea shooter. Rocks would affect me better than that piece of crap. "You wouldn't even try to harm us." "Well, looking at Phoebe, your argument doesn't hold up very well." Her face contorted to fear as she lowered her bow. I pointed my hand at her with electricity surging. "Would you care to test your theory?"

**Author's notes: Well that took much longer than it needed to be but dat edge no seriously I'm on vacation so getting this chapter out before the weekend was a miracle in itself. So I exposed Percy's or Sirius's (Whatever you prefer) Dark side which you shouldn't be surprised about considering he was already insensitive to about everyone except Luke so will he kill Zoe and the huntresses? Maybe I may have him go down that road. But he also may spare them so I'll leave the speculating to you guys. I also think I might boost this up to an M rating considering that the gore and coarse Language is going up incredibly fast. I'm probably not going to give Luke or Sirius/Percy a love interest yet because I feel like it's not necessary right now and Percy/Sirius still has killed a decent amount of people this month and if I do its not going to be annabeth. Its not like I don't like her character its just that I feel its too overdone and there relationship is already cannon in the books so its kinda old for me. I'm also trying to make Annabeth hate Percy because if you read the first chapter you would no Percy killed her dad Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh . It may be an OC or a character that lacks development. Hell maybe it could even be a huntress. Maybe so maybe no. Anyway I just finished this at 1:00 in the morning so I need to sleep. Crona234 signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

The lighting bolt passed by Zoe's head and hit a nearby tree. The tree fell to the ground near a few huntresses. Zoe's facial expression was a cross between horror and relief. I couldn't tell which one she was showing more "That get your heart racing?", I said with snark. Her face quickly contoured from relief and fear to burning fury that could burn a hole through anything. "Wow, someone can not take a joke at all. You should really work on that because no one's going to want to date someone as humorless as you."

" I hope you fucking die, boy! You obliterated my mistress and you killed Phoebe," Zoe said as tears sprang from Zoe's eyes. she stared at me like she was imagining me being killed slowly. My thoughts turned to the dead huntress. Any normal person would have felt something when they killed her but instead I felt nothing. I didn't even have the self-disappointment I had when I left Jason and Bobby on that empty train cart. For Phoebe I had no sympathy to give to her. After all, she was trying to kill me so she should have expected me to not hold back.

"Your friend died because she was trying to kill me. I would have spared her if she was only scouting me, but she shot an arrow at my neck and tried make my blood spill. So I spilled hers instead of letting her spill mine. Is it so wrong that a person values their own life over someones elses? Zoe quickly wiped her tears away and looked at me with clear eyes.

"It is wrong for a person who's killed hundreds of thousands of people to go off living."

"Maybe it isn't moral for me to still be living but Zoe." I looked at her dead in the eye,"What can you do about it beside complain and watch me do it." Electricity arced between my fingers as I raised my hand. "I have power and you don't so therefore there is nothing you can do to stop or even hinder my progress." I know I sounded like a realist but I didn't care. If I wanted them to stay away from me then I had to make them feel powerless, crush their spirits. The huntresses seemed to carry a look of hopelessness in their eyes. Some stopped looking at me all together and instead found the forest floor more interesting. Zoe still kept her fiery gaze locked on to me with no more tears clear in her eyes. I probably would never break that pure determination down in this very moment. Killing her was also an option I could take. It would break down the rest of the huntresses and have the only person who could rally them up nonexistent. No, as much of a bitch Zoe is killing her would just be wrong. She wasn't attacking me nor was she planning to. She was like a defiant teenager listing off threats but never actually doing any of them. The thought made me chuckle a bit as I turned around and headed towards the town. I could hear Zoe yelling at me from behind but I ignored her. There was no point in me being here anymore. I had defeated Artemis, scared her huntresses, and made them doubt coming after me again. I had done all I needed to make them doubt coming after me again. I walked away with a smirk on my face, satisfied with my results I walked away to the town with a smile on my face. The town's name was Bertrand and I hated even seeing it. It's not a sleazy or dirty town. In fact its a very quaint and pleasant town. It looked so much like my part of Seattle. Every single time I saw this town I couldn't help but think Seattle in shambles. I killed thousands of people in that one little part of the city. I'm still trying to figure out why I was able to do what I did. If every child of Zeus blew up a city when they awoke the Seattle tragedy wouldn't be that shocking. And when I fought Jason he didn't even hold a candle compared to me. Why was I so special? I pushed the thought out off my head and tried to focus on where Luke would be. He probably was at a place that served brunch so I just had to find a place like that. As I was walking I saw Luke sitting on a bench near a café. As I walked up to him he looked at me and smiled.

"So how'd it go?" A smile slid across my face.  
"She's been dealt with."

"Oh, I didn't know if you even had it in you," Luke said with an obvious smile across his face.

"I burnt her to her skeleton then blew her up," I said sharing the smile.

"Well, I doubt will need to worry about her anymore."

"Yeah so what about that brunch you promised me." Luke's smile faded as his face morphed into a serious expression.

"I can make it up later, Sirius. We have to leave now."

"Why? I just decked Artemis and made her huntresses shit their pants. We have nothing to worry about."

"Look up at the sky." I looked up to see a dark purple cloud rapidly approaching our immediate area. My eyes widened as I realized that my father was coming to pay me a visit, and I doubt that it's gonna be the heartfelt reunion I was hoping for. "Now do you see why we have to get the hell outta here. A smile slid across my face.

"No, I think it's about time I paid dad a little visit and get all the birthday presents he owes me," I said as electricity crackled on hands. Luke grabbed my arm and gave me the are you crazy look.

"No, you are not fighting the king of gods in a one on one fight now!"

"Come on Luke! You know what I did to Artemis so what makes you think I can take this guy!" I screamed at the clouds

"Zeus is twelve steps above Artemis and you know that!"

"Well I'm a hundred steps ahead of Artemis and I can fight this jackass!" Luke squeezed my arm tighter.

"Sirius, if you fight him you're putting my and everyone elses lives around you at risk. Do you honestly think this fight isn't going to destroy this town. Do you honestly want this place to end up like Seattle!" I looked around and visualized the destroyed streets and crushed houses. If I fought him this place would look even more like my home.

"Alright, how are we going to get out of here?" A smile returned to luke's face as he turned towards as he turned towards a blue convertible.

"We don't have to bash the window open with this baby." A smile came across my face.

"Did I ever tell you what an amazing person you are?

"No, but you can tell me anytime I guess." Luke hopped into the drives spot while I took shotgun. Luke then began to hot wire the vehicle. It took less than thirty seconds before the " It's our car not yours, bud." The man seemed to calm down.

"Oh, sorry about that. I could have sworn that this was my car." I nearly laughed out loud at car's engine began to run. A man came running out of the café just before Luke was about to drive

"Why the hell are you taking my car," The man screamed.

the man's stupid action.

"Oh, and you have my keys so give them back." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"Sir, I am so sorry about this. I don't know how these got in my pocket," the man said as he tossed Luke his keys.

"Thanks, I'll take real good care of her," Luke said as he began to drive away. The man's eyes seemed to widen as he realized what just happened. I was still laughing at how funny the situation was.

"How in hell did you get him to give you do that?"

"It's called bending the mist. It works very well at tricking people into giving you free stuff. Just because I can't shoot lightning out off my hands doesn't mean that I can't have awesome powers like you."

"Yeah, I still prefer shooting lightning out of my hands than being able to take about anything I want. But taking anything I want sounds very appealing."

"Well we're not out off the woods yet. How far is that cloud from us?" I turned around to find the dark purple clouds stopped following us and seemed to stop near the forest.

"Looks like we're in the clear," I said as I patted Luke's shoulder. "Oh, by the way where did you learn to drive a car?"

"This isn't the first car I stole so I have a lot of experience with driving one. I can teach you sometime if you want."

"Sure but I'm gonna grab some sleep now. I woke up to early and I need some more shut-eye."

"You slept till ten."

"Wake me up in a couple of hours," I said as I went on my side and fell back asleep. As I was trying to fall asleep I heard the radio go on.

"They say that they've given up on rebuilding Seattle for the time being. the president says It's simply too much for taxpayers to handle now. It's a damn shame, Seattle's population over 630,000. Imagine how many families died by that nuke. What kind off sick soul would do something as twisted as that. I quickly went up and turned the radio off. Though he say they're going to build the new city three times as big when they have the funds to rebuild it.I was going to turn it off anyway because when I sleep I like silence but hearing them talking about Seattle just gave me more of a will to not listen. I shut my eyes and focused on nothing but my slow and steady breathing. I felt someone shove me awake as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wake up, the cars out of gas."

"God dammit," I said as I got out of the car still groggy.

"Well, I guess we're back to walking to our next destination," Luke said as he took out our bags. He tossed mine to me and I quickly went and took a candy bar out. It's not a nutritional diet but it'll get me through the days.

**Line break**

The dark clouds were now completely out of our sight as the son's hot rays pelted down on us. I was beginning to regret that I had chosen such dark clothing considering that I've been walking for two and a half hours and the sun is starting to wear me down. I didn't understand why I was still sweating; my body is able to take thirty arrows and be fine but I can't take a little heat? Luke on the other hand was acting like this was easy for him. He was sweating but his face showed no signs of irritation from the sun. He obviously used to this type of stuff and was able to suck it up. I was the core opposite of him considering that I was sighing every thirty seconds and was mumbling curse words about the sun.

"How much longer, Luke?" I whined.

"You must have been one pampered child growing up," Luke said with obvious frustration. I laughed at his frustration and decided to keep going.  
"Well, mom never made me be rough, tough, and manlike. But I am gradually getting more manly one wine at a time," I said in a whiny voice.

" You're becoming more like a whiny little bitch with super powers," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Were going to have to stay on this highway for a couple more hours before

"Sirius move a cars getting close to us." I went out-of-the-way of the black van and gave it the bird.

"Dumb drivers." as As we continued to walk my thoughts wandered to Bobby and Jason. I hadn't focused my thoughts on them for a while now. Considering how long it's been since I left them to die there either back at camp jupiter or they have met with their mortality. I still didn't feel sad or depressed about their situation. I still felt nothing towards their deaths. I didn't understand why though. I remember feeling sad about someone's death before. hell I even was sad when an aunt I had never met before died. So why was I not saddened when I thought of Jason or Bobby dying? Was it because they were trying to kill me? I began to contemplate this morbid train of thought for a bit. The thought of dead people off course lured my mind back to Seattle. Unlike Jason and Bobby I thought about the incident in Seattle almost everyday. It was like a scab, no matter how badly I try to keep myself from picking at it I always open the wound up. It was healing though, the scab is getting slightly smaller each week it seems. But in the tiny areas where the scab no longer is I can see a scar. A scar that's oddly shaped and is extremely noticeable when you compare it with the other parts of the skin. I can do nothing about it except wait for it to heal fully and see what monstrosity it truly is. It seemed like Nyx has been able to defeat Hemera in their tireless battle and had been able to keep the kingdom of the sky under her control. but I doubt her control when last more than eight hours as Hemera comes to take her kingdom back. This highway was empty besides the occasional few cars passing by. But The street lights were the only light we had and even those were pretty dim. For some odd reason the black van always seemed near us. It seemed when it came out of our sight it was back in a few minutes behind us back. Since the highway was empty the van was able to go at it's own pace unless a car was coming towards it in which case it just switched to another lane. The van was going forty miles at best and twenty at worst. I felt like the person in that van was a child predator. What other reason would they have to keep pursuing us. When the van drove by us for the fortieth time I had enough. When I saw the van in the distance I stood in front of it. I expected whoever was driving to stop, but the van began to speed up like its life was in danger. I felt my ribs break into bits as the van came in contact with my body. The van slowed down a bit when it came into contact with my body, but the van began to quickly speed up again.

"Oh, no you don't you sonovabitch." Electrical currents flowed through my arms as an electric ball as large as a baseball began to form in my palm. With rage in my red eyes, I threw the explosive ball at the van. The ball missed the van by a couple of feet but exploded close enough to damage the vehicle. The van swerved the side of the road and stopped when it hit a nearby tree. Luke and I quickly went to the car crash with weapons in hand. Quickly, I went to the driver's door and opened it. A a bronze blade greeted me as it pierced my stomach. To my convenience, a kick to the chest made the blade slide off my stomach. Despite the pain, I still stood up to face my opponent. He looked about fifteen and had light brown hair and calculating grey eyes like the women on Olympus. He had a sword made of celestial bronze just like luke's sword, and he also had armor made of the same material. His gray eyes filled with shock as he saw my wound heal itself. With a over saturated battle cry he ran towards me. He swung his sword down aiming at my neck. With electricity. Surging through my blade I raised it to parry his attack. With a flash of red light the boy fell down to the ground lifelessly. Black sparks jolted on the boy's body like his corpse was channeling it. Luke's face immediately expressed disgust when he looked upon the corpse. He looked like he was about to yell something but a noise stopped him dead in his tracks. As I turned towards the noise, the van's trunk door swung open. Three kids stepped out and looked at me and Luke. They had the same bronze armor and weapons as the brown-haired boy. There was two brown-haired boys and one blonde haired girl. The blonde haired girl's eyes were the same as that women on Olympus and the driver but were stricken with rage. She had the same calculating look in her eyes but looked like she was thinking of the slowest, most tourchrus way of killing me. I would be lying if I didn't say they freaked me out. I felt like I knew her face as well. Just looking at it reminded me of Seattle and not in it's "I've got the two on the left you got the blonde on the right," I said as I looked at the blonde girl.

"OK, I got him," said Luke as he raises his sword.

"Wait," Luke said right before I was about to attack. "Listen, we don't have to resort to violence. Just let us go and will be on our way without any bloodshed. We don't mean any harm towards any of you." The girl with blonde hair focused her icy gaze on Luke.

"Perseus Jackson, has already killed one of my brothers and my father. What's going to convince me to just let both of you run free when it's almost certain that you're going to kill more people," the blonde said icily. She turned her head towards me and spoke, "Do you remember who I am, scum?"

No, should I be more aware of who you are?"

"You are the one who killed my father." One of my eyebrows rose as I waited for her to spit out her last sentence. Her face cringed with disgust as she began to spit out another sentence. "My name is Annabeth Chase. Ring a bell in that empty skull of yours" My eye's widened as my mind began to pick the pieces Annabeth was leaving behind and put them all together. I remembered who this girl was. She was Mr. Chase's daughter, Annabeth. It wasn't surprising that I forgot who she was. I had only met her once and that was it so she faded from my mind quickly. I never thought she would be a demigod. From my limited knowledge of her she was basically her father and something even more intelligent. She was calculating and wasn't afraid to show off her knowledge. She's was the kind of person who was nice but you couldn't be around for a certain period or else you'll begin to self-pity yourself because of how stupid you are in comparison to her. The first time I met her was when I was ten and her knowledge matched a professor at Yale. When Mr. Chase introduced me to her she was reading a high school biology book. When I asked her why she was reading it she said she was comparing the books that each high school gave out to decide which one she was planning to go to. At the time I still was having trouble with long division and this girl was thinking about which high school to go to! I will admit, my anger towards her is irrational but I couldn't help but feel resentment towards her. I wonder what she thought of me now that I have my powers? That was a stupid question. I knew she hated me and she had every right as well. I killed her father and brother. You'd think after all the bloodshed I caused I would begin to feel something. I still didn't feel any emotion for their deaths or Annabeth's sadness. I was feeling something different though. I wanted to care about their deaths and her sadness but I couldn't. I looked back at Annabeth's brother. I wonder what kind of life I took away from this kid? He probably had a mortal and godly parent that loved him, friends that cared for him and cherished his company, maybe a girl who was waiting for him back home. I took all that away from him in the blink of an eye. That was the type of power I held and I can't just let it run wild. No, all the people I've killed were in self-defense so that makes it okay. They knew they could die if they crossed me but they did it anyway. No, I could have held back and spared their lives and they could have lived. If I hadn't killed Phoebe maybe the huntresses wouldn't hate me as much as they do now. They definitely still would because there misandry pieces of shit, but they may have hated me less if I sparred Phoebe's life. Now they watched me kill one of their sisters, and to put icing on the bad news cake, I killed their leader in cold blood. Well technically it was more like hot ash because I didn't even leave a body but you get the point. I could have just restrained Bobby and Jason instead of detaching cart they were on from the rest of the train. That is a ridiculous idea. If you let them live they would just come back and fight you again. Killing them is the best option to keep me and Luke safe. No! If I continue to kill people I'll just cause the gods to hate me more and send stronger threats towards my way.

"Ok, how about we all just walk away and you can go and tell Camp Jupiter about this." A boy next to Annabeth raised his eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about? We come from Camp Half blood not camp whatever you're talking about."

"Wait, you're not with Jason?" Luke said. The boy shook his head and denied our claim. I began to step back slowly but still retained eye contact. Luke noticed me walking back and quickly followed. The three demigods quickly held up their weapons towards us.

"Stop! Unless you want us to kill you like you did my father, I suggest both of you to stay where you are!" Annabeth shouted. I gave her a rebellious stare as I reluctantly stopped. The tone in her voice just rubbed me the wrong way. Who does she think she is trying to threaten me. She knows I was able to kill her brother with only one sword swing so why is she bossing me around? No, the better question is why I'm listening to her commands. sparks began to arc between my fingers as I gave her a refractory seemed to notice me getting more agitated by the moment. He must have thought that I was going to do something drastic and honestly I might have.

"Look we're not going to try to hurt you. Sirius only attacked you because you ran him over like a deer. We just want to leave." The two brown-haired boys seemed to consider this because they began to slowly lower their weapons. Annabeth, was unfortunately a different story. She kept her sword raised high and mighty and seemed to have a more aggressive look in her eyes.

"Hey Annabeth, maybe we should let them go and report this to camp instead?" Said one of the brown-haired boys. The other brown-haired boy nodded in agreement. Annabeth gave them a cold stare but didn't say anything. Luke and I began to walk away again but still kept eye contact. As we walked away from the demigods I noticed Annabeth fiddling with an object she had in her pants pocket. I wasn't able to see the object even though we only were about ten feet away from her. She flung the object out of her pocket and directly towards my chest. The all too familiar feeling of being stabbed came into my senses as a knife dug into my chest. A bolt of lightning immediately flew towards where Annabeth was. Unfortunately due to the knife still being in my chest, my aim was a bit off and the bolt hit their van causing it to rattle. Electricity gathered in my hand as I finally got a good look at Annabeth and the two other boys and felt my rage begin to set in. The two boys quickly held their swords back up and charged at me. Idiots, what did they think they were doing? I didn't even stop running to fight them. Arcs of black lightning struck one of the boys as I ran towards them. After I stopped shocking him he fell to the ground motionless. I didn't have much time to look at his corpse but I could see his eyes wide open in shock (Ha, get it because he shocked him to death. I'm a horrible person and I shouldn't amused by this) and his mouth opened slightly like he was going to say something. No words came out of his mouth though. He was dead so I shouldn't expect any heroic words of courage. His friend just stood there shocked as I put my hand to his forehead. He convulsed a little before falling back all together. Blood seemed yo rush out of his nose as he fell. Some blood splattered on my cheek but I didn't wipe it off. I turned my attention towards the girl who threw the knife at me, Annabeth. I felt a swift cut hit my arm then I heard something near me fall to the ground. Then I felt a blade pierce through my back. I turned around to see a head of blonde hair and a pair of gray eyes. She had a look that seemed to combine anger, hate, relief and triumph. I smiled a little at her incompetence. She was a fool for the thinking she had won. I turned around and swung my sword at her. Seeing this in advance, she effortlessly dodged my attack and cut of my other arm. It didn't matter though. I punched her stomach and pulsed. She flew for a second and landed a couple of feet away from me. As she struggled to look up her eyes went to the arm she cut off. The flesh had just finished regenerating and it was starting with the my arms skin. I felt a tingling sensation as the bone in my left arm began to reconstruct. I walked over to Annabeth in a dramatic way. As I raised my hand electricity gathered in my palm.

"Goodbye, Annabeth," I announced with little sympathy. "I hope you meet your father," A fist hit my face as I was lowering my hand. The blast missed Annabeth by a foot. Shrapnel from the blast scattered everywhere hitting both me and Annabeth. Who the hell hit me? I killed the two brown-haired boys along with the kid who was driving so there's was no one left in the van besides Annabeth. I turned around to face my newest opponent and saw a pair of icy blue eyes that seemed like they melting with rage. I saw Luke.

**Author's notes**

**I'm not dead yet sorry for the absence this past month its just that I lost my laptop and I had to get a lot of other stuff done so I couldn't spend too much time on this chapter but I'm going to try to get back into my regular schedule.**

**Crona234 out**


End file.
